Dear Naruto
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: 22 year old Uzumaki Naruto just went out too pick up some dinner and then get back to his warm apartment. He didn't think he would also be picking up a 15 year old runaway and a life-threatening adventure to protect & love him. /NaruSasu/
1. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TT.TT

* * *

Dear Naruto

By: Shounen-Ai

Warning: This is **Naru**sasu, not **Sasu**naru and Sasuke is **OOC** and I **think** Naruto is too.

* * *

--Tokyo, Japan--

The night was calm, yet cold. The sky was clear, with not one cloud in sight as the cold winds of November blew harshly. A lone figure walked down a street named, Noami. He walked as muddy snow crunched under his dirty brown boots. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, age 22. He was a junior in Konohakage College of the Arts. He was a fine writer and artist. He hoped to one day publish his stories and artworks, and maybe even get a few of them on television or in an art gallery.

Anyway, Uzumaki Naruto was 5'11 and weighed only 155 pounds. He was lean and well-built since he went to the gym twice a week and jogged almost everyday. His favorite foods were ramen and oshiruko, and his least favorite food was raw vegetables. At the moment, Naruto was wearing a collared white buttoned sleeved shirt with blues jeans, and his favorite dark grey trench coat and scarf.

In his left hand was a white plastic bag. Inside was a bento, few candy bars, a gallon of milk, and a couple ramen cups. Naruto had went out to get himself some dinner. He was too lazy at the moment to cook, so he just went to pick up so food that only need to be heated up and ready to eat. Naruto took in a deep breath of cold air and breathed out through his nose. He watched the small white puff of breath float out and vanish into the cold air.

Naruto turned the corner and saw his apartment only a few more blocks. 'Finally! Now I'll be warm and cozy' He grinned at the thought and tightened his dark blue scarf around his neck. Suddenly someone came stumbling out the ally he was near. He looked and frowned. It was a man who looked to be in his late 30s and he was also drunk.

"The wind whistles as I swim through the ocean"

"The women squeals at my face"

"And I run up the hill to see the babes"

The drunk sang as he clumsy walked. He bumped into Naruto's shoulder, but seemed not to noticed and kept walking. Naruto rolled his eyes and pitied the fool who would ever date him. He continued to walk and finally neared his apartment building. Just as he began to walk up the stairs, he was knocked down by a person.

They both fell down to the ground. Naruto groaned and lifted his head to see the fool who had bumped into him. 'It better not be that drunk again'. He watched the person groan and sit up onto of him and rubbed the back of their head. Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at the delicious site in front of him.

The person was a male. He looked to be either 15 or 16 years old, but Naruto hoped the boy was 18 or older. His hair a dark blue-ish black, like a raven's feather and the back of his hair stuck out like a duck's butt. His bangs fell a few inches over his eyes and on the sides of his face. His skin was pale like the moon, heck, it was way more pale that it put the moon to shame. The boy had the body of a woman. He had curves in the right places and full, pink pouty lips and long eyelashes.

His cheeks was pink from the cold air and so were his ears. At the moment, Naruto wasn't so sure if it was a male. The boy opened his eyes and stared down at Naruto with beautiful onxy eyes that also seemed to put the midnight sky to shame as well. He weighed about 125 pounds and seemed to be only 5'9. The boy wore a light silver-ish blue tight sweater with dark blue jeans.

Naruto blinked and watched the boy's eyes widened in shock and quickly jumped off him. Naruto stood up as well and watched the boy grabbed one of his long bangs on the side of his face and play with it as he nervously bit his lip. The boy also stared down at the ground in embarrassment. Naruto grabbed his plastic bag off the ground and looked back to the boy. Then he noticed the way the boy's breath came out in pants.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked worried.

The boy looked up to Naruto through halfway closed eyes as he panted hard. Then suddenly his eyes shut and he began to fall. Naruto quickly grabbed him to stop him from hitting the ground. He placed a hand on the boy's forehead and quickly pulled away as if his hand had caught on fire.

'Crap, he's burning up!'

Naruto quickly placed the boy on his back and jogged up the metal staircase to his apartment.

--Naruto's Apartment--

Naruto placed the sick boy on his bed and quickly took of his coat and threw it on a nearby chair. He rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a wooden bowl and filled it with warm water. Then he looked around his cabinets for a small towel. Twelve cabinets later, he finally found a towel and looked back to his sink to see the water began to overflow and fall to the floor.

"GGGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

--Next Morning--

The boy groaned as he opened his eyes weakly and looked around. He was in a unfamiliar room and saw that the room was wide and spacey. On the left was a brown study desk with a computer chair. On the desk were books and a jar with different types of pencils, pens, and some rules. On the walls were pictures of sceneries that had been drawn out recently. Near the bed was a window that showed another building close by.

He looked to his right and saw a small night stand was next to the bed. Ontop of the night stand was only a small lamp. One a few feet away was a chair with a jacket thrown on it and near the chair was a door open with light pouring out and the sound of water being turned off.

The black-haired boy watched as the light went off. Naruto walked out and yawned. He muttered a few curse words and walked over to his closet and began to take out clothes. The boy looked at him in curiosity and quietly stood up and walked near Naruto. He watched Naruto take off his shirt and place on a blue t-shirt, then he watched Naruto place on some blue jeans.

Naruto yawned and turned around only to come face to face with the boy. "Oh crap!" Naruto yelled and jumped back and hit his head on the closet door. He grabbed his head and groaned in pain.

'When did he wake up!?'

The boy placed a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter. Naruto sighed and placed a hand over his heart to try and slow it down. The boy looked up into Naruto's eyes in amusement. Naruto felt his heart rapidly beat and hoped the boy couldn't hear it or he would be embarrassed. "Uhh...so, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

The boy looked up to Naruto and then down to the floor. Naruto noticed and smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want too." Naruto stated to the teen. The boy looked up to him and smiled. Naruto smiled back and then remember the other night.

"Hey, do you feel any better? You had a fever. Let me check and see if it went do" Naruto informed and placed a hand on the other male's forehead. Naruto waited a few moments and then grinned as he took his hand away. "Looks like a good night's rest was all you needed to get your fever to break!" The boy looked up to Naruto and then turned away and began to explore the room more.

Naruto sighed and walked out the room and headed for the kitchen. The boy noticed Naruto's departure and quickly went over to Naruto's closet and began to pull out clothes to wear. He took out one t-shirt and frowned.

He hated purple.

So he tossed it aside and grabbed another shirt. This time it was a light blue, buttoned-up, sleeves shirt. He placed the shirt to the side and took off his sweater, and also tossed it aside. He placed on the shirt and saw that the sleeves were to long. The boy placed his hands to his sides and saw that the sleeves covered his small hands and dangled two inches above his knees. He shrugged and began to search for some pants that could fit him.

--Naruto's Living Room--

Naruto clicked on the television and turned to the news station. He always watched the news in the morning. He wanted to know what was happening in the world, what teams were winning and losing, what the weather would be, etc. Naruto plopped down on the couch and watched Yumi Takashin talk about the major events.

**"Yesterday evening, Soubiro Orochimaru, age 34, escaped from prison once again." **

A picture of Orochimaru appeared. He looked like a freakin' snake! Naruto shivered and hoped to never meet him. Naruto then noticed something on Orochimaru's left ear. It was a earring with a golden snake design on it.

**"Many are upset and scared. Soubiro Orochimaru has been placed in prison for five rapes, twenty-five murderers, four attempts of murderer, five kidnappings, and two robberies."**

Naruto whistled at the long report of crimes.

**"At the moment, police are searching the north-west side of Tokyo, where Orochimaru was last seen by a eye-witness. The eye-witness also stated that he had seen Orochimaru with two other people. The eye-witness was able to identify one of the people. His name is Yakushi Kabuto, age 23. **

A picture of Kabuto was shown.

**"He was placed in prison for experimenting illegally on humans and for at least thirteen kidnappings. He seems to also have escaped prison, hours after Orochimaru. Police believe that these two were working together"**

Naruto shook his head.

**"Also at the moment, the police are question others to see if they have seen the crimnals and if they know the third person that was with them and-"**

**"..."**

**"I just received more information. The third person has been identified and it seemed like Yakushi and Soubiro have pulled another kidnapping. The eye-witness as identified the third person as Uch-"**

**_BANG BANG BANG!_**

Naruto jumped and looked over the hallway.

'What the heck? Who would be at my door at 6 in the morning!?' Naruto stood up and walked into the hallway, as he yawned loudly. He reached the front door and opened it to see two people. One was about Naruto height and the other was two inches shorter. The tall one smiled. "Excuse us for intruding, but we're going around the neighborhoods, looking for someone. He's is about 5'10 and is wearing a green and white t-shirt with a black lizard necklace".

Naruto was about to shake his head 'no' and then noticed something. Both had earrings on one ear and both earrings had a golden snake. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Well?" Naruto snapped out his thoughts and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry guys, but I didn't see anyone you described. I'm really sorry." Naruto replied and gave a quick bow. The men nodded. "Thank you for your time" the two walked away and went to another apartment. Naruto quickly closed the door and sighed in relief.

_**THUMP**_

Naruto jumped and quickly ran into his bedroom. He gaped at the room. All his clean clothes had been tossed on either the floor, bed, or study desk and one shirt had been able to reach the ceiling fan. Naruto looked around and spotted in front of him a moving figure leaning against his bed with his sheets over them. Naruto walked over to the moving figure and pulled the sheet off. The raven haired looked up at Naruto innocently with a pile of clothes in his hands.

It seemed that the boy was trying to clean up his mess.

Naruto sighed and placed his hand on his hips. "What am I gonna do with you?" Naruto asked and helped the boy up. He then noticed what the boy was wearing and chuckled. The shirt was too big for him and he wore no pants on. The shirt seemed to be more of a dress on him. The boy pouted as he was being laughed at and threw the clothes he held at the blonde.

Naruto pulled the clothes off his face and threw them on the floor and looked the boy up and down again.

"Hm...It seems my shirt is cuter on you, then me." Naruto stated. The boy's cheeks flushed red and he brought up one hand and cover his lower face so the blush wouldn't be seen by the older man. Naruto grinned. "Correction. Not cute, adorable" he ruffled the boy's hair. The boy glared and lightly slapped Naruto's hand away.

Naruto just smiled and got on his knees, and began to pick up his clothes. He hoped he didn't have to wash them again. He really hated washing. 'Well, at least my bedroom floor is a carpit. So they most likely clean ' Naruto thought as he reached out for another, but only came in contact with a soft hand. Naruto looked over to see the boy looking at him with a light blush on his cheeks.

Naruto quickly pulled his hand away as the boy placed the clothing to his chest and reached out for another with his other hand. Naruto looked away and grabbed the other clothes off the bed.

**_THUMP_**

Naruto looked over to see the boy holding his head, next to the study desk.

Naruto sighed and smiled.

'I'll have to get use to this.'

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: Chapter one of 'Dear Naruto' is completed!

Review please!


	2. Troublesome

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TT.TT

* * *

Dear Naruto 

By: Shounen-Ai

Warning: This is **Naru**sasu, not **Sasu**naru and Sasuke is **OOC**.

* * *

-Two Weeks Later- 

----Naruto's Apartment----

Naruto blushed heavily as he stared up at Shikamaru who stood at his opened door. Why did he lazy bum have to come!? He was so close! The boy underneath him shifted and placed his hands on Naruto's chest and pushed gently.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Naruto...your so troublesome"

**-----11 hours and 16 minutes earlier----**

It was such a gloomy morning. The sky was dull, since a snow storm would start any minute. The temperature for the day was high 35°F and low 27°F. The winds of November were harsher, if possible, as ever. About a total of 25 people had lost either their hats or umbrellas.

Even with this bad weather. It was a peaceful day for others. Yes, so peaceful, so quiet--

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M LATE!" The yell rang through the air.

...the peace is gone.

----Naruto's Apartment----

"I'll be back around 3:27"

Naruto informed as he ran into his bedroom and looked around for his briefcase for school. Schools were opened again since Autumn Break was over. As he did this, he fixed his tie and igroned the presents of the boy who entered the room, looking at him in confusion...so adorable!

Naruto looked under his bed and let out a happy 'ah ha!' as he pulled his briefcase from under the bed and placed it down on his study desk and went back to fixing his tie. He grumbled as he tried to fix it, but with no such luck.

'Darn it! And Hinata-chan is already at school!'

His friend, 20 year old Hyuuga Hinata, freshman at Konohakage College of the Arts. Major: Drawing. Hinata lived two doors down from Naruto. She was 5'7 and weighed about 125 pounds. They had met each other the day Naruto moved into the apartment building last summer, after he had gotten thrown out the college dorms. Hinata was such a shy girl and seemed to be ever more shy, if possible, around Naruto. Naruto thought it was strange that everytime he hugged her or gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek that she would either faint or daze off, blushing madly.

Anyway!

Since Naruto wasn't good with ties, he would usually ask Hinata to do it for him. Naruto sighed and just began to stuff his homework and notes into his bag. He didn't have the time to organize his papers and things like he had planned. Naruto grabbed his blue blazer and placed it on, not buttoning it of course, and grabbed his briefcase.

'Guess I'll have to ask Sakura-chan'

22 year old Haruno Sakura was another friend of Naruto's at the Konohakage. Major: Acting/Writing. She weighed the same as Hinata and was 5'7 as well. They had meet in their senior year of high school and were great friends. Sakura was sweet and kind, but had a short temper and a mean right hook. Naruto knew, he had plenty of experiences. Once they graduated, they went their separate ways. They then reunited again in their sophomore year of college in the spring.

Naruto sighed and looked at the door.

"..."

Naruto's hand shot up and covered his nose as he felt a nosebleed coming on. He quickly looked away and coughed. "Uhhh, what are you wearing?" Naruto asked. The raven haired looked up to Naruto and then down at what he was wearing. He was just wearing a simple orange t-shirt...a very large t-shirt that showed off his beautiful pale shoulders and collarbone.

The boy looked back up and then walked over to Naruto.

Naruto noticed this and quickly back away.

The boy noticed and stopped.

Naruto also stopped.

The boy took one step foward.

Naruto took one back.

Foward.

Back.

Foward.

Back.

Foward.

Back-

Naruto let out a 'oof' as he fell onto his bed. The boy quickly walked over to the bed and crawled ontop of Naruto. Naruto's face turned so red that it put strawberries, cherries, **and **tomatoes to shame. The boy reached down to Naruto's shirt. Naruto gulped again and closed his eyes.

'I can't believe I'm about to get raped by a kid whose 7 years younger then me!' Naruto waited for his shirt to be ripped opened...but nothing happened. Naruto peeked through one eye and then opened his other, stunned. The boy was fixing his tie for him. Naruto sighed in relief. The boy finished and crawled off of Naruto and pointed to a nearby clock.

Naruto looked over and he paled.

"I'M LLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto zoomed out the room at top speed and didn't notice the boy smiling and waving goodbye.

----Konohakage College of the Arts----

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Uzumaki" Umino Iruka stated as he placed his book down and looked at the student. Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. 28 year old Umino Iruka, English teacher of Konohakage College of the Arts. He was 5'7 and was as annoying as ever. He was kinda like a overprotective mother hen to all his students and friends. Except for Hakate Kakashi, he hated him for some odd reason.

"Uhhh...well you see, my car ran out of gas, so I had to take the train, but when I got to the train station, it was gone! It was like something just ripped it out the ground and floated it away! Then suddenly this UFO came out of nowhere and beamed me into it! I was then strapped to a table and these weird purple things-**Itai!**" Naruto yelled as he held his head.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched as he placed his book back down.

"You hang out with Kakashi-san to much and you don't have a car. Now go to your sit, and you also have detention as well" Iruka stated. Naruto gasped and grabbed onto Iruka's legs. "No I can't have detention! I have to get home as soon as I can today and from now on!" Naruto cried out. It was true thought. The raven-haired couldn't be left alone by himself until some 8 at night! The boy might think he was abandoned and would get scared and runaway! Then he might get picked up by some pervert!

Iruka rose an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he asked.

Naruto snapped his mouth closed and looked down. He couldn't tell Iruka that he picked up some boy from the street! Iruka would go to his house, get the boy, and take him down to the police station. He didn't want the boy to leave and it seemed like the boy didn't want to leave as well.

----Yesterday Night----

"So...uhhh, are you gonna tell me your name yet?" Naruto asked as layed next to the boy on the bed. The boy opened his eyes and looked at him sleeply. He blinked and then closed his eyes again and snuggled deeper into the warms covers. Naruto frowned and ran his hand through the boy's soft hair.

The boy let out a content sigh and made a small noise.

Naruto blinked.

'Did he just purr?'

Naruto continued to run his fingers through the boy's hair and looked over to his new calander. It had been two weeks since the boy started living with him. Naruto had concluded by the way the boy looked, the clothes he wore when he first found him, and how healthy he was. That the boy must have runaway from home or something along those lines.

Naruto turned off the lamp and got under the covers, placed his chin onto of the boy's head and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. The boy snuggled closer and placed his buried his face into Naruto's chest. Naruto continued to run his fingers through the raven hair and listened to the _purrs _the boy made.

"Hey...don't you want to go back home?" Naruto whispered. The boy 's _purrs_ stopped and he stiffed. Naruto noticed and watched the boy look up to Naruto with pain strucking eyes. Naruto blinked and noticed the message being sent. "It's not like I want you to leave. I like having you here...but you do know that with you staying here, and not contacting your parents, is around the lines of kidnapping" Naruto replied.

The boy wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and snuggled closer to him with his face buried in Naruto's neck. Naruto just sighed and turned onto his back with the boy ontop of him. "You ever gonna tell me your name and the reason why you don't want to go home?" Naruto questioned. Second passed, and the boy seemed to make no movement, then suddenly the boy slowly nodded. Naruto smiled softly and passed a light kiss on his forehead.

----Back to Present Time----

"Well...I can't say. But it's a real good reason Iruka-sensei!" Naruto pleaded. Iruka frowned and shook his head. "Naruto if you can't tell me the reason, then I'll see you at 3:20" Iruka stated. Naruto gaped and stood up.

"B-but, Iruka-sensei!-"

"Go sit down Naruto"

"But--!"

"Would you like detention tomorrow as well?"

"Why yo--!"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow as well"

"What!? That's not fai-"

"The day after tomorrow too"

Naruto growled and glared daggers at the teacher. He was just about to go off on him and maybe even make the guy shrink a few inches, but a small hand was placed firmly against his mouth and he was drag to his sit. He pulled away and sat down. "Thanks Sakura-chan. I was just about to go off on the frickin' midget. I bet that's the reason why he doesn't have a girlfriend" Naruto stated.

Sakura sighed.

"You need to think Naruto. Now you have three detentions! Now that thing that's so important to you will be alone until 5 or 6 for the next three days" Sakura replied and turned back to Iruka-sensei as he continued reading, 'Pride & Prejudice' by Jane Austen. (1)

Naruto groaned and slapped his forehead.

'I'm such a idiot'

----Naruto's Apartment----

The raven haired stood in front of the kitchen table. Ontop of it were raw vegetables, why would Naruto have something he hates?, beef packages, fish, cooking oil, two boxes of rice, etc! It was just to much stuff to even write down. The boy looked over to the clock and then quickly grabbed the apron and placed it on.

He went over to the cabinets and pulled out some metal pots and pans, and placed them to the side. Then he grabbed some bowls, cutting boards, and other ustensils. He grabbed the beef packages and opened them. He sniffed them to make sure that they were good and then placed them on the cutting board.

He grabbed a knife and began to chop the beef into strips. He bit his lip as he cut through the tough surface of the beef.

----Outside Naruto Apartment----

Naruto sighed as he walked over to his door.

'I can't believe he forced me to help the janitors clean up the classrooms! I am so gonna make a wish on a star tonight and wish that he gets wrinkles and becomes bald at the age of 30!' Naruto grumbled in his thoughts as he pulled out his key.

"N-Naruto-kun!" a gentle voice was heard.

Naruto looked over to see Hinata. Hinata had long dark blue hair that fell to her waist. At the moment, it was tied with a red ribbon at the end of her hair. She wore a light sandy colored sweater with a blue skirt and long white socks. She also had on a white apron and sandy colored slippers.

Naruto smiled and walked over.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied.

Hinata blushed and began to poke her fingers together.

"Uhh...Naruto-kun. Do you have a friend over? Because I could say something smoke for your apartment when I came home today" she whispered. Naruto blinked and looked over to his apartment.

"Smoke?"

"Y-yes"

"Are you sure it was smoke?"

"Y-Yes"

"..."

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Naruto yelled and ran over to his door and quickly unlocked it. Hinata blinked as she watched Naruto opened the door and slam it. Then seconds later opened it and smiled nervously at Hinata. "Thanks for telling me Hinata-chan! I'll try to get up early so I can walk with you to school! Goodnight!" He slammed the door.

Hinata blinked again and giggled.

Naruto was so crazy, but in a good way...if that was possible.

----Naruto's Apartment----

Naruto sniffed the air and smelt a wonderful aroma.

'What the he-'

Suddenly a flash of blackand white ran down the hallway and jumped onto him. Naruto gasped and turned over, only to fall ontop of the person who glomped him. Naruto stared at the ground for a minute and noticed arms wrapped around his shoulders and his arms wrapped around a waist. He pulled himself up and looked down into shining onxy eyes.

"What were you-" Naruto trailed off as he noticed what the boy was wearing. A simple black shirt with black tight biker shorts and a white apron. Naruto almost fainted at the site in his arms. The boy blinked and looked at Naruto in concern. He must of noticed Naruto's famous red blush that put, once again, strawberries, cherries, and tomatoes to shame. Naruto, can't you just leave the poor fruits alone!

The boy eyes tried to met with Naruto's, but Naruto looked away for the boy. Suddenly a hand went ontop of his head and pulled at his hair. Naruto winced in pain and looked back to see the boy pouting. It seemed the boy hated to be igroned. Naruto gulped as he stared at the boy's pink lips.

Devil Naruto: You know you want too!

Naruto: Yes...I do

Angel Naruto: No! You mustn't! Think you idiot! Think! He's 7 years younger then you and what your thinking of doing is called being a child pervert and you can go to jail too! And nothing good can come out on it.

Naruto: I-

Devil Naruto: But no one will know! The boy's doesn't talk! He's mute! And alot good could come out of it!

Naruto: Your right!

Angel Naruto: Wait! No-

Naruto: Put a sock in it!

Devil Naruto: I like this kid.

Naruto looked back down to the boy and lowered his lips towards the boy's. The boy's eyes widened in shock, but then they closed and waited for the kiss.

Devil Naruto: Hah! The boy wants the kiss! So he's not doing anything wrong!

Angel Naruto: Hmph! I still say something bad's gonna happen

Four inches for the boy's lips.

Three inches from the pink, pouty lips.

Two inches from tasting them.

One inch...

**Door Opens**

"Naruto do you-"

"..."

"..."

"..."

The boy tilted his head back to look at the stranger.

Angel Naruto: See, what did I tell you.

...Oh shut up.

**----End of Earlier flashback----**

Naruto chewed on the yummy beef quietly as the raven-haired boy washed the dishes. Naruto sighed and glared over to his not-welcomed guest, who was currently eating as well.

"Glaring isn't gonna being that moment back Naruto. Your so troublesome"

Naruto didn't reply.

'I'll just add Shikamaru to my wish as well.'

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: Chapter two of 'Dear Naruto' is completed! 

Review please!

Flames are welcome as well! I need to know if I had some errors here and there.

---------------------

(1) 'Pride & Prejudice' by Jane Austen. I never read the book, but I watched the movie and it was amazing! It's one of my favorite movies. I reccommand you guys watch it. And I would be really happy if someone makes either a NaruSasu or SasuNaru story out of it!


	3. Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TT.TT

* * *

Dear Naruto 

By: Shounen-Ai

Warning: This is **Naru**sasu, not **Sasu**naru and Sasuke is **OOC**

Shounen-Ai's Note: Thank you Kuyeng13, Little Crane, viciouscallisto and Nadramon! Your advice and help is really helping me with this chapter and future chapters. Please do help me along the way. And thank you all for your reviews. I thought I was looking at the wrong story when I saw so many reviews.

* * *

----Naruto's Apartment---- 

"How about Yumi?"

"..."

"...well?"

**_SMACK_**

**"Itai!"**

The boy huffed and crossed his arms. How dare Naruto think up such a stupid and girly name to give him. Naruto whimpered as he rubbed his head and then glared at the boy. "Why are you getting so mad!? Your not helping at all and I personally think Yumi is a great name for a boy!" Naruto protested.

The boy looked at Naruto as if he had grown another head.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Well, can you give me a hint of your first name then, Mr. Prick?" Naruto questioned. The boy glared and then looked down at his lap. Naruto sighed. "Is the reason why you don't want to tell me your name, is because, you think I might know who your parents are and send you back home?"

The boy thought for a moment and slowly nodded.

Naruto smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. It had become a habit over the pass month. It was now the 4th of December. Snow was now up to three inches outside. This was a shock since it never really snowed in Japan. (1) Anyway, the days were colder and that was good for the guys and girls. They were able to snuggle up with their girlfriends/boyfriends and maybe even get a few kisses.

The boy leaned agaisnt Naruto's chest as he purred quietly. Naruto chuckled at this and began to think. "Hey how about I call you Neko-chan!" Naruto teased as the boy looked at him and glared. Naruto smiled. "Anyway, like I was saying, just tell me your name, I promise not to send you back" Naruto pleaded.

The boy igroned him.

Naruto rose an eyebrow and pulled his hand from the boy's raven locks. The boy whined just like a cat and snuggled closer to Naruto. Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I'm not gonna do it again...unless you tell me your name" Naruto knew this would work. He already knew the boy liked when he ran his fingers through his soft locks. It wasn't hard to noticed, since he purred everytime he did it.

The boy sighed and sat up, while placing his hands on his lap.

Naruto grinned.

"So your gonna tell me?"

The boy thought and gave a hestiant nod. Naruto's grin widened and he turned toward the boy. "Okay, so what is it?" he asked again. The boy looked at Naruto and then looked around the room for something. Finally spotting the item he needed, he stood and walked over to the television and grabbed an old envelop and then looked around for a writing tool.

Naruto walked over and pulled out a pen from his pocket and dangled it in front of the boy's face. The boy reached out for the pen, but Naruto smirked and moved it out of reach. The boy glared at and began to bounce up and down to get the pen. Naruto just laughed as he moved it further out of reach.

The raven-haired growled and kicked Naruto hard in his knee. Naruto screamed and dropped the pen into the waiting hand of the younger boy. Naruto bent down and rubbed his knee as the boy went back to the couch and began to write on the envelop. Naruto limped over and sat down.

"That hurt!"

The boy igroned him and placed the pen down on his side and handed Naruto's the envelop. Naruto happily took it and read what was written:

_I'm not telling you_

Naruto placed and hand over his heart. "That hurt, that really did, how could you trick me like that" he replied and _sobbed _into his hands. The boy rolled his eyes and igroned him. Naruto could be such a idoit some times. Naruto peeked through his fingers and pouted once he seen that he was been igroned.

"Your so mean"

"..."

Naruto just sighed and layed down on the couch, while placing his feet on the boy's lap. He gave off a loud yawn and looked out the window. It was dark and quiet. Naruto's living room was warm and cozy, thanks to his fireplace, that was right of the window. Naruto yawned again and closed his eyes.

'Time for a nap'

----Outside----

Sakura yawned as she walked toward Naruto's apartment building.

'Wow. I'm so tired. Man, Naruto's lucky that he job only opens in the summer!' Sakura sneezed and then sniffled. "Crap. I'm getting a cold" she muttered and began to climb the metal stairway. She sighed and she came near Naruto's door and knocked loudly. After of few minutes of silents, Sakura knocked again.

"Naruto? Naruto! Naruto!? Open this door right now or else you'll be calling the fix-it man again!" Sakura yelled as she kicked the door. Silents was still heard. Sakura smirked and rolled up her sleeves. She grabbed the door and began to pulled hard. Suddenly cracks could be heard and the sound of wood splinting as well.

Then...the door came of the hedges and over Sakura's head. Sakura panted as she stared inside the dark house.

**_THUMP!_**

A certain blonde haired zoomed into the hallway and stopped ten feet away from the angered pink-haired.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

**"MY DOOR!"**

----Naruto's Living Room----

Naruto was now seated on the couch, currently sobbed into his hands as he muttered the same line over and over.

"My door. My door. My door!"

Sakura sipped her tea and placed it door on the table. "Oh shut up Naruto" she replied and looked over to the raven haired who was trying to comfort him. "Hey who is this anyway?" Sakura asked as the boy stood and ran into the kitchen once the tea knittle began to whistle.

Naruto sniffed.

"He's a boy I got off the streets. It seems that he ran away from home" Naruto replied. Sakura nodded and took another sip of her tea. "So how long has he been here? And has he contacted his parents yet?" Sakura asked and sipped her tea again. Naruto scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"About a month and no"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..Sakura-chan?"

Sakura spit out her tea and grabbed Naruto's collar and brought it inches away from her face. "Your telling me you had this boy with you for a month and haven't contacted his parents!?" Sakura hissed. Naruto gulped and nodded slowly. Sakura gripped Naruto's shirt tighter. "This is along the lines as kidnapping!" Sakura yelled and pulled Naruto closer.

"Now, I'm gonna go to the police and find out who his parents are and--"

_**CRASH**_

Sakura and Naruto looked behind them to see the boy staring at Sakura shocked. On the floor layed the glass shards with a light brown liquid. Sakura let go of Naruto and walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his head. "Sweety. I'm gonna find your parents and take you home. I'm sure your parents are worried and they might even think your dead!" Sakura stated.

The boy shook his head slowly and quickly ran into Naruto's room and slammed the door. Sakura sighed and glared at Naruto. "I'm calling Ino" she replied as she pulled out her cellphone.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled and quickly grabbed the phone from Sakura and threw it onto the couch.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! SHE'S LITERALLY RIP MY HEAD OFF!" Naruto yelled in tears. He didn't want to face Ino at all. She would kil him and then feed her fat pet cat, Choji. Reason why? Because he had kept a cute, adroable, uke-ish fifthteen year old boy with him for a month and didn't tell her!

22 year old, Yamanaka Ino, another friend of Naruto's at the Konohakage School of the Arts. Major: Drawing and Flower Arrangment. She was the same height as Sakura and weighed about the same too. She was also a junior like Sakura and Naruto. Ino was a nice person, but was also sort of a rich brat. She also had the small short temper as Sakura. She also was...a yaoi fangirl.

Sakura sighed.

"Fine. I'll keep her out of this, just once"

"Thank you!"

"Naruto! You troublesome idiot. I finished fixing your stupid door" Shikamaru shouted in a lazy tone and stepped into the living room. 23 year old Nara Shikamaru. He was a senior in KCA aka Konoha College of the Arts. Major: Drawing and Sculpting. He weighed the same as Naruto and was the same height as Naruto as well. Shikamaru was a lazy bum with the IQ of 200. Shikamaru also lived in the same apartment as Naruto. He lived two doors to the left of Naruto's apartment. They had met the same day Naruto moved in and met Hinata.

Naruto hugged Shikamaru tigthly in a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Naruto...you...idoit...let me..go! I...can't breath"

"Oops! Sorry!" Naruto quickly released Shikamaru as he leaned against the wall and took in deep breaths on air. Shikamaru glared at Naruto and went back into the hallway to get to the nearst exit. "Oh! And you own my another 100 bucks!" He yelled and slammed the door shut behind him.

Naruto pouted.

"I hoped he forget about the last time you broke my door and the money, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. Sakura huffed as she rose from the floor with a wastebasket and cloth. She had just finish cleaning up the mess that had layed on the floor and grabbed then her purse and cellphone.

"Naruto I'm going and-"

"Please don't Sakura" Naruto looked over to her.

"He really doesn't want to go home. Something must have happened to make him not want to stay" he replied. Sakura's eyes softened and she walked over to Naruto and tapped his nose. "Naruto...not every runaway had a good reason like you did" Sakura stated. Naruto smiled softly. "Please Sakura-chan. Trust me...I have a feeling his problem may be similar to mine"

Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. Well, see you tomorrow and take care good care of him..and of course yourself" she said as she walked into the hallway and stopped next to the door. She sighed again and thought for a moment. 'I hoped we would never bring up his past again' she mused. She opened the door and closed it behind her.

----Naruto's Bedroom----

Naruto ran his fingers through the boy's raven locks once again. The boy shifted and snored softly. Naruto smiled at the boy's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and fragile when asleep, but when he was awake, he seemed to be hiding behind a mask. And only got to see his true face every few times.

Naruto stood and walked over to his closet. At the moment, he was only in a towel, he had just gotten out the shower. He pulled out a white tank-top and grabbed a pair of boxers from the top shelve. He quickly dressed and walked back over to the bed and layed down. He placed the covers over his body and the boy's and turned off the lamp.

He layed there, staring at the dark ceiling in thought.

_"Naruto...not every runaway had a good reason like you did"_

'I know that Sakura-chan...but I just have this feeling that he maybe running away for a good reason as well!' he mused and felt the boy shift again. Naruto turned over to see him snuggle deeper into the covers. Light poured in room the moon that could be half way seen from behind the other building's roof. Naruto buried his head into his pillow and closed his eyes.

_"Your worthless! You know that!? My wife died given birth to a mistake like you!"_

Naruto flinched as he could hear the sound of flesh against flesh.

_"Now go to your room! I don't want to see your face until tomorrow morning!"_

Naruto brought one hand up to his cheek and ran his fingers against the whisker-like scars. He sighed soflty and could remember how he got the scars. Three scars placed on each cheek...they just made him look like a monster on the outside too.

_"Your not a monster Naruto!"_

_"But Sakura-chan!"_

_"No! Don't listen to your that disgusting man that calls himself your father! He's just a drunk bastard! Naruto, you need to leave that house!"_

_"How Sakura!? How am I gonna do that!? The police won't believe me because they know of my troublemakin, and they think I'm just some annoying high school brat who just wants attention!"_

_"Try again then!"_

_"I did Sakura! I went to them a total of 167 times in the pass 6 years! How do you I think I feel!? Having to go home and be abused every single night! You don't know what it feels like to have your own flesh and blood hate you! It hurts Sakura-chan. It really does" (2)_

_"...Naruto...I'm sorry"_

_"...It's okay...and I'll be gone from that house in seven months! I'll be off to college!"_

_"Naruto...how can you be so happy that quick!?"_

_"Hmm...I don't know!"_

_"Your really wierd Naruto"_

_"Hey!"_

Naruto smiled softly and pulled his hand away from his cheek and let it fall limpy to his side. Suddenly, he felt a hand back to the cheek he had just let go. He opened his eyes to see the onxy eyed boy looking at his cheek and running his fingers over it. Naruto's eyes filled with shocked. The boy had never touched him like this before. Only Naruto would touched the boy. Naruto's breath hitched as the boy met eyes with him and began to lean closer to him.

Naruto blushed furiously.

'What is he..!?'

Angel Naruto: He's gonna kiss you

Naruto: What?

Devil Naruto: Shame really. Having a uke start off the first kiss. Real shame.

Naruto: WHAT!?

Angel Naruto: Oh igrone him! Just let him kiss you

Naruto: When did you have a change of heart? I thought you said this was being a _child pervert_.

Angel Naruto: Do you want me to tell you to stop him

Naruto: No

Angel Naruto: Then shut up and give him the kiss of life!

Devil Naruto: One: Welcome to the dark side. Two: the kiss of life is used when someone is about to die from having water in their lungs.

Angel Naruto: Whatever! JUST GET BACK TO REALITY AND KISS HIM BACK!

Naruto snapped out his thoughts. The boy blushed deeply and tigthly closed his eyes. He quickly leaned over and pecked the dazed Naruto on the lips and hid under the covers. Naruto blinked and looked down at the hump under the covers. He blinked again and sighed with a smile on his face.

'Well...it's a start.

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: Chapter three of 'Dear Naruto' is completed! I'm sorry it wasn't much romance. But I did say **some** romance! The big romantic scence will be coming in the near future. 

Review Please!

Flames are welcome as well! I need to know if I had some errors here and there.

---------------------

(1) It doesn't snow in Japan, right? If it doesn't. Then...in my story it hasn't snowed in a long time!

(2) I know how Naruto feels. Not the abuse part! Oh no! I mean the part when a family member of yours doesn't love you. I really don't want to say who it is though. And I bet you guys saying/thinking: 'That person loves you.' But your wrong. That person told me twice they didn't love me and I could tell by the way they would behave around me and talk to me.

It does hurt alot, but I try my hardest to lock that feeling deep down in the dark pitches of my soul and heart.


	4. Kazuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TT.TT

* * *

Dear Naruto

By: Shounen-Ai

Warning: This is **Naru**sasu, not **Sasu**naru and Sasuke is **OOC**

Shounen-Ai's Note: Thank you LittleCrane and Simple Minded Idiot for your help and advice.

I'm sorry it took so long!

* * *

At the moment it was precisely 6:15 AM, a sunday morning Naruto's apartment, for once, was quiet and calm. The apartment was alittle chilly due to the cold air that had slipped in through the door and windows. December 14, that was the date. Of the pass days, Sakura, had been able to gain the brunette's trust.

She had taken up the big sister role to the boy. She fed him. She loved him. She bought him clothes. She even named him! Naruto wondered if she fogot the boy was an human being and not some cat or dog. She had named him, Kazuki. 'Kazuki' seemed to hate that name. It wasn't hard to notice since he always glared at her when she said it.

He wondered if Sakura was either dense or just igrone the evil daggers that poke at the back of her head.

Sqqqqquuuueeeee--

Naruto gulped and he looked back to his slightly opened bedroom door. He looked into the dark room and saw no movement. He sighed in relief and cursed the floorboards to the flames of hades. Naruto looked back again to the room and then began his journey to the living room.

--

Kazuki stirred and he weakly opened his eyes. He blinked and sat up as he rubbed his eyes. His shirt slipped off, showing his pale shoulder. He yawned and looked around the dark room for a blonde-haired idiot. He blinked again sleepy and flopped back down to the bed. For the past few days, he had seem to have nightmares for some reason.

It was always the same.

He was running and running, then he would turn around and see someone chasing after him with a evil grin on there face. For some reason, he was scared and conitnued to run and run, until finally, he woke up sweating and panting. Naruto also seemed to notice his pattern of nightmares.

He would hold Kazuki in his arms and run his fingers through Kazuki's raven hair until he fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming only about him and Naruto in their own world together. Kazuki placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart as he blushed deeply.

Naruto.

Bumpbump Bumpbump Bumpbump Bumpbump.

The small kiss seemed to have affected him. Ever since then, his heart would beat rapidly everytime he looked into Naruto's beautiful eyes or even thought of his name.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

His heart began its thousand mile jog again. Kazuki bit his lip and he began to mouth out Naruto's name. How badly he wanted to just say it with his voice...

Voice.

He didn't have one.

He wish he did.

He gripped the fabric of his shirt where his heart was.

It hurt.

Everytime Naruto asked him to tell him alittle about him, he felt guilt eat at his heart. So he would look away and would catch a glimse of the hurt in Naruto's eyes. Oh how he hated to see his savior with that expression. He wish that he could have one chance, one day, one minute, anything just to talk to Naruto and make him happy. That was his wish and he kept it close to his heart, hoping it would come true.

He hoped.

He wished.

He prayed.

Naruto.

Bumpbump Bumpbump Bumpbump

The door was opened.

Kazuki snapped out his thought and noticed that he wasn't thinking, he had fell asleep.

"Oi! Ya gonna get up anytime soon?"

Kazuki smiled.

Naruto.

--

"See ya!" Naruto smiled back as he closed the door behind him. Kazuki stopped his waving and let his arm fall to his side. Only eight hours and twenty-five minutes till Naruto came back home. Kazuki sighed softly as he felt the feeling of loneiness grasp his heart once again. Everytime Naruto left, this feeling appeared. It was like his heart was trying to trick him and make him that Naruto would never come back home again.

Kazuki shook his head a he tried to force the thoughts out his head. He knew Naruto would be back...he would definitely be back. He walked away from the door and into the living room and noticed something on a nearby table. He walked over and picked it up to see that it was a shopping list.

'He forgot again'

Kazuki gave a a small smile.

Naruto was so forgetful sometimes. Something caught his eyes. He bent down to the floor and picked it up.

A wallet.

It seemed that Naruto had also forgot his wallet as well.

Kazuki blinked and his eyes brightened.

He had an idea.

--Konohakage College of the Arts: 12:46 PM--

"Uwah! My wallet!" Naruto exclaimed as he searched through his briefcase. On his left sat Sakura, who was igroning him and happily drinking her water. This was the fifth time Naruto had forgotten his wallet and she knew this who be the twenty-seventh time Naruto would beg her for some money so he could eat his delicious ramen.

"Sakura-chhaaannnn" Naruto whined and placed on the puppy dog eyes.

"No"

"Please Sakura-chan!"

"No"

B-But-"

"I said no"

"Uwaaahhhh!" Naruto cried and placed his face into his arms. He wantd his ramen so badly. Today they had finally restocked on Naruto's favorite kind, miso. But thanks to his stupid wallet being at home and not in his bag, he would have to miss out on it. Sakura sighed as Naruto conitnued to sob into his arms. "Naruto, stop acting like a big baby" she stated and placed her water bottle down on the table. Naruto sniffed and looked up to Sakura. "But Sakura-chan! My ramen! I can't live without it!" he whined.

"Then I'll get it for you!"

Naruto shrieked and turned around to meet eyes with a certain painter.

"Sai! You will!? Thank you!" he quickly hugged the boy in front of him in tears. Sai smiled and patted Naruto's head. "It seems like hag over there is being mean to my poor Naruto" he smiled over to Sakura as a vein popped on her forehead. She glared at the handsome brunette idiot.

"Just go away Sai"

"No! Stay! Sakura-chan's being mean to me!"

"Of course I'll stay Naru-chan"

Sakura groaned as her happy mode disintegrated into nothing but ashes that blew in the wind. She did not want to put up with Sai at the moment.

24 year old Uchiwa Sai. A senior at Konohakage College of the Arts and a close friend of Naruto. Major: Drawing and Pervertness...if that wasn't a major, then it should be! Sai was one of the top five perverts in the world!...well at Konohakage College Arts and in Naruto's life. Sai and Naruto had met on Naruto's first day of school. Sai had taken a liking in him and became very possessive. He told everyone, on the school's intercom, that he was 'Naruto's seme'. Naruto had been so embrassed that he didn't go back to school for a month.

Naruto sighed happily as Sai went to go get his ramen. "Ramen ramen ramen ramen" he happily stated over and over again. Sakura just igroned him and went back to drinking her water.

--

"Thank you! Come again!"

Kazuki stepped out the door as it closed behind him with a small ding of the bell hovering above it. He looked down at the list and noticed he had finally bought everything Naruto had need. He looked right and then left, then finally turned the direction of Naruto's apartment, which was right.

He shivered slightly and brought the light brown trenchcoat closer to him. Sakura had bought it for him the day she had 'kinapped' him and showed him around the neirborhood, the nearby convenient stores, and the mall. Which he hoped never to see again in his life. Kazuki looked down at the bags in his hands and then smiled.

Tonight he would make Naruto something delicious and fresh. It seemed that the only way to show Naruto that he apprecited him was by cooking. Kazuki's eyes flickered in sadness. This was the only way...but Naruto wanted something else...something he couldn't give to him.

Kazuki brought a hand to his throat and rubbed it gently.

"Well well well, look what we got here" a smug voice was heard to his side. Kazuki paused in his walking and looked over to see three man who looked to be in their late twenties. They all were drunk and smelled of trash and alcohol. Kazuki blinked at them and then turned and began to walk again.

"Wait baby" one grabbed his arm.

"Where you going?" he asked and leaned closer to Kazuki's neck. Kazuki glared and began to struggling in the grip. The other two man circled him and smirked. "Aren't you feisty, and cute too. Boys looks like we hit the jackpot today" the one holding Kazuki stated and pulled him closer. Kazuki struggled more and quickly gripped the heaviest bag in his hand and slammed it into the man's head.

"OW!" The man yelled out as loosen his grip around Kazuki's waist. Kazuki quickly ran from the circle of bums as fast as he could and hoped they wouldn't follow after him.

"Ryuu-san! Are you okay!?"

"That brat! After him!"

"Right!"

Kazuki panted as he turned to see the men chasing after him! Kazuki looked back ahead and noticed he was on a sidewalk with ice patches here and there. He prayed he wouldn't trip and continued his run. He listened as heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. He held tigther onto the bags in his hands as he felt his heart thump hard against his ribcage. They were getting to close for comfort!

Kazuki gasped as he felt himself slip and fall onto the snow covered sidewalk. He groaned as he sat up weakly and winced once he noticed that he had sprain his ankle.

"Gottcha!" hands shot out and grabbed onto his shoulders. Kazuki let out another gasped as he felt himself being pulled away from his spot, his bags falling to the ground, and being pushed into a nearby alleyway. Kazuki's arm accidently slammed into a trahscan, making it fall with a loud thump. He now was on his butt, looking up at the men in fright.

The man by the name of Ryuu stepped closer to him.

"So you think you could escape after doing that to me? Well your wrong! Now let's have some fun, shall we?" he stated as he pushed Kazuki down and pinned his arms to the snow covered ground. Kazuki struggled as he felt Ryuu's eyes travel down his body as if he was a piece of meat.

"My my, what a beautiful body and to think your a boy. Are you sure your not a girl?" he asked as he grabbed both of Kazuki's hands in one and used his free hand to grabbed the opening of the trenchcoat. Kazuki's eyes widened as he felt his jacket began to be roughly be taken off. He were gonna rape him, right there in the alley.

Kazuki watched as the man brought his face up to his and slammed his lips on his. Kazuki let out a silent whimper and a tried to pull away, but Ryuu's free hand held him in place. He felt Ryuu's tongue force its self into his mouth and he tasted the disgusting mix of alcohol and tobacco.

Kazuki's eyes shut as he felt tears slid down his cheeks.

No.

The only person he would aloud to touch him was Naruto.

The only person he would aloud to kiss him was Naruto.

The only person he would aloud to have sex with him was Naruto.

Not him.

Not this man!

No.

No!

NO!

Kazuki's eyes shot open.

Onxy eyes changed to crimson.

--

The snow fell in small clumps and began to cover the old land's whiteness with a new blanket. A figure walked into the distance. The familar figure can closer and closer, until he was finally seen. Naruto sighed happily as he walked home. School was finally over for the day and he couldn't wait to lay in his warm bed and see Kazuki's smiling face. Naruto turned a corner and looked ahead to see he was only two blocks away from his apartment. His smile turned into a full love-sick grin.

'Only two blocks till i'm warm and near my Kazuki!'

Naruto hummed a happy tune as he held tighter on his briefcase. Suddenly a loud scream of pain rose into the air and then the sound of something falling with a loud thump was heard. Naruto jumped at the sound and looked around. Where did that yell come from!? Was someone in trouble! He looked carefully around and his eyes landed on a alleyway not to far away.

He also noticed bags laying innocently near the enterance. He quickly ran closer and pressed his back against the stonewall. He peeked into the alley and gasped at what he saw. On black garbage bags layed a man, dead. His arm twisted in a manner that Naruto never seen before. His face was turned the other way, so he couldn't see it.

Other man was slumped agaisnt the wall with his hair hiding his eyes, but he could see blood dripping from his mouth. His arms were placed behind his back, as if he was in a straightjacket. It also seemed that his legs had been broken as well. Then the last man was laying face down on the ground. His face was able to be seen. His eyes were opened with the expression of terror still printed on his face as he layed in a pool of red snow.

Naruto weakly pulled away from the stonewall and entered the alley.

Who could, no, who would do this!?

A whimper was heard. (1)

Naruto quickly began to search and see if their were any suvivors. He walked further into the alleyway and noticed a figure, against the wall, curled up. Naruto quickly ran over and knelt next to the person. "Hey are you okay? Are you hurt!? Do you know what happened here!" Naruto asked. The person's head shot up and stared directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the person in front of him.

'K-Kazuki?'

Kazuki's cheek was a dark blackish purple with dirt covering his face. Also on his cheeks were dried tear streaks and at the moment were being covered with new salty ones Naruto quickly hugged him to his chest. The boy whimpered again and hugged Naruto back weakly as he buried his face into Naruto's chest.

"Kazuki! Are you okay?" Naruto asked in a panick voice. Kazuki slowly nodded his reponse and breathed in Naruto's wonderful scent. He felt his body realx and his heart fluttered just by Naruto's gentle touch. Only Naruto was the only person that could make him feel this way.

"Kazuki?"

Kazuki looked back into Naruto's creulean eyes in a tired expression. Naruto noticed this and smiled softly down at him. "Sleep Kazuki, I'll carry you home" he whispered and kissed Kazuki's forehead. He nodded and placed his head onto Naruto's shoulder and begab to fall asleep.

He felt safe again.

This feeling could only be felt, because of Naruto.

Naruto picked him up bridal style and began his journey out the alleyway and to their aparment.

Only Naruto.

* * *

Shounen-ai's Note: Uwaaaaah! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I have to adjust to school! I need to know how long it will take me to get their from different places when I sleep over my relatives' houses and how long it takes me to get home and make sure someone's home so my little sister won't be home alone and then I can leave and go to my grandma's.

My comptuer is currently having virus problems and acting slow. I will not say who's fault it was for MY computer to be infected with stupid spywear and crap, because he was on webistes he shouldn't have been on!

(cough Mom's new boyfriend cough)

I also have tests and homework! TT TT (but I do my homework at lunch and if I'm lucky, in the library. When are teacher isn't there, the class must go to the library for that period and then I'm able to do homework I had just got from my classes after lunch)

And I be so sleepy once I get home, school makes me so bored and I sick at the moment with a stupid cold!

AND

I 'm woking on some Naruto stories on Quizilla and is currently working on this new Naruto story with my friend from that website. So I'm really busy. At the moment, I'm babysitting my little cousins with my grandma.

Uwaaaahhh! I'm so busy and just think, I will be getting essays and projects soon! I will be super busy and lazy. But I am not giving up on this story! I want to finish it!...I just hope it's not finish in December...of 2008!

X.X

So please review! They will make me so happy and...ano...inspired! You guys can also tell me your ideas if you would like! That will help sooooo much!

Goodbye for now!

--

(1) Yes I know people who are mute can't whimper, moan, talk, gasp, etc. But I want Sasuke too and it's my story! So just live with it


	5. Because

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TT.TT

* * *

Dear Naruto 

By: Shounen-Ai

Warning: This is **Naru**sasu, not **Sasu**naru and Sasuke is **OOC**

Shounen-Ai's Note:** NARUSASU BIG KISS SCENCE IS COMING SOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN! YATTA!! **And you all must have noticed that I changed the genre. Well the genre now is: Drama, Romance, Humor, Supense, Horror?, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and Sci-Fic. I think that's all...

* * *

Naruto shivered and weakly opened his eyes. At first, everything was blurry, but then his vision cleared, his eyes met darkness. His eyes roam the room until they landed on a nearby window. It was open, with the cold winds of December flowning in. Naruto frowned at this and tried to sit up, but felt arms wrapped tight around his waist. He looked down to see Kazuki buring his face into Naruto's chest and whimper slightly.

Naruto gently pulled himself from the hold, placing his cold feet on the furry carpet. He stood quietly as he could, walked over to the other side of the bed, and in front of the window. He placed his hands on the windowsill and looked out to the night sky in wonder. How was his window open? He could have swore he had closed it before he had fell asleep. He turned his attention to the brunette laying curled up in the thick comforters. Maybe Kazuki had opened it once Naruto had fallen asleep.

Naruto sighed as he slid the window closed, walked back over to the bed, and crawled in. Kazuki shifted and opened his eyes sleepy. His eyes instantly shot up to Naruto's in confusion. Naruto smiled and ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. "Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked and stared back into the beautiful onxy eyes. Kazuki slowly shook his head 'no' and snuggled closer to Naruto's body. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the petite waist of the younger male.

"Goodnight Kazuki" he whispered and shut his eyes, not waiting for a response. Kazuki opened his eyelids halfway and mouthed out a 'goodnight' as well.

Sleep overcame the two once again.

-------------

A pair of cold onxy eyes glared at the window in front of him. He was pissed off by the lack of information he had received only hours ago. It had been at least one month and fourty-eight days since the disappearence of a certain someone. He grabbed a nearby glass glass that was halfway full of red wine. He placed the glass to his lips and took a small sip.

The bitter liquid slid down his throat easily as he let out a annoyed sigh. Suddenly, a knock was heard from a nearby door, only feet away from where the man stood. "Come in" he stated in a icy tone. The door opened and in stepped a man who looked to be in his early twenties. The onxy eyed turned to see the man and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is it now? If it's more bad news, I will not hesitant to kill you right here and now" he hissed out. It seemed to be more of a warning then a threat. All he had got was bad news these days. He had found out weeks ago that one of his minons had been killed by the certain person he was searching for. (1)

The white haired man smiled as he titled his head, trying to be innocent. "I assure you that this is not bad news, it is acutally good news for once" he stated as he closed the door and walked a few more feet near the man. The onxy eyed rose an eyebrow.

"What is it then?"

The white haired smirked and pushed his glasses up abit over his eyes. "It's about are little runaway, we have found three dead bodies that seemed to have been attacked by something that is not human. And Karin also stated that she had sense a familar presence hovering around the bodies' auras. So it would seem that we have found the location where your cute companion is hiding out." he stated. The onxy eyed smirked and placed his glass down as he let out a deep breath through his nose.

"It also seems that the DNA is begininng to take affect" he reponsed and stared back out the window and watched as the snow fell slowly towards the grounds of the earth. "Kabuto, I want Karin and Suigustu to scout that area in three hours. Are little pet should be up and about by then" he explained as his smirk widened. The man by the name of Kabuto bowed.

"Yes, Itachi-san"

----------

"Good morning Kazuki" Naruto yawned as he sat down onto a chair and breathed in the delicious aroma of food that was at the moment being cooked on the stovetop. Kazuki turned to Naruto and smiled brightly at him as his response. Naruto smiled back and let his head fall onto the table and tried not to fall asleep. Kazuki turned off the stove and walked over to the table with a pan. He slid the eggs from the skillet and onto Naruto's plate of bacon and lightly brown toasted.

Naruto brought his head back up and looked at Kazuki. Big mistake. Naruto's hand flew to his nose as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Kazuki dropped the skillet and reached out to stop Naruto from falling, but was only pulled down with him. Naruto groaned as he felt Kazuki fell onto his chest.

Kazuki let out a whimper as he rubbed his head. Naruto weakly opened his eyes and looked back at Kazuki's outfit. What in god's name did he have to wear that! At the moment, Kazuki was wearing black short shorts and a tight white no-sleeves hoodie with a white frilly apron. Naruto thought for a moment and then it registered in his mind of how Kazuki had obtained those clothes.

Haruno. Sakura.

Naruto brought his fingers near his nose and ran them above his top lip to see if he was bleeding. He wasn't and he sighed in relief of that. Kazuki sat up and once he did, he heard Naruto squeak. Kazuki looked at Naruto in concern as Naruto eyes widened in fright. Kazuki didn't notice, but his was sitting...let's just not say where.

Naruto gulped as he felt blood halted it's travel north and quickly rush south. (2)

Kazuki jumped slightly, feeling something hard form underneath him and looked down to Naruto with a look of confusion. Naruto quickly pushed Kazuki off and zoomed out the room. Kazuki blinked as he sat on the floor and listened to the sound of a door slamming and the shower turning on. Kazuki blinked again and shugged.

Poor Naruto. Being tortured by a innocent uke-ish fifthteen year old and his hormones.

---------

"UUUUWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M GONNA BE LAAAATTTTEEEEEE!" Naruto zoomed out the door, slammed it behind him. Kazuki smiled at Naruto's actions from his spot on the coach. He layed down as he watched a cartoon show on a channel he had never watched before. The cartoon was about a ten year old girl who was searching for some magical cards.

Kazuki watched in interest for a few minutes, but then felt his eyes began to droop. He clicked off the televison and buried his face into the soft cushions of the coach. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, letting sleep overcame him. He didn't know that his life would be slowly changed from a peaceful dream to a horrible nightmare.

--------

Naruto sighed into his arms and slid his eyes opened half-way in a dazed look. Why did that event have to come up again. It was already horrible that he had been able to see the scene, but to be reminded by it. He had heard it today in Iruka-sensei's class. They talked about the three bodies discovered in the alleyway's of Naomi. Naruto shivered at the memory of the bloody bodies. He was relieved that Kazuki had made it out alive.

He hands balled up in fists.

The bastard who had commited the crime still left Kazuki with bruises and stratches. The minor injuries were quickly healing and not leaving one mark behind. Naruto sighed softly as he ran his fingers over the whisker-like scars on his cheeks. He still had the marks that his father had left him. It was four days after his announcement about leaving for college. His father had seemed pissed that his little toy was gonna be gone soon.

So he left him a gift, actually two.

One was the scars.

The other was his virginity.

Naruto shut his eyes tigthtly and buried his face further into his ams. It was cold, since he was sitting outside on the school roof. It was recess and classes began again in fifthteen minutes. Naruto shivered slightly and looked out to the distance. The December sky was filled with gloomy gray clouds, only letting the sun's beams shine through.

The sound of a door opening was heard.

"There you are Naruto-kun"

Naruto tilted his head up to see Sai smiling down at him as he walked over and sat next to him with his school jacket in hand. Naruto stared at the jacket and then back toward Sai. "You'll get sick" his whispered and noticed that his voice was hoarse. Sai just smiled, bringing the jacket up and on Naruto. "I think you need it more then me at the moment" He replied as he watched Naruto shifted and grabbed onto the jacket's sleeve.

"Sa-"

"It's okay Naruto-kun. You know me, I never get cold to quick like you guys" Naruto thought for a moment, then nodded. That was right. Sai had lived in the mid-west part of the US for eight years, it was usually cold there. Sai stretched and looked up at the winter sky. "Looks like I should have brought my sketchbook, huh?" Sai asked and turned towards Naruto with a smile. Naruto blinked and smiled back, nodding.

'Always trying to cheer me up'

"-from hag, so is it true?"

Naruto snapped out his thoughts and looked over too Sai in a confused expression. "What was that about Sakura?" he asked and this time kept his attention on the brunette. Sai turned towards Naruto and beamed. "I said that I was able to get some information out of hag. She said you have a cute guest at your house, so is it true?" Naruto gaped and smacked his forehead. What did Sai do to make her tell him!?

"If your wondering what I did to get the information, I just told her I wouldn't eat with you guys for two weeks" Sai stated. Naruto groaned at Sakura's lack of trust. To be bidded by such a small promise that would never be fulfilled. Sai must have got the information after annoying her for about an hour or so. Sakura never could think straight after a pointless conversation with Sai.

"Soooo...can I come over?"

"No"

"Whyyyy" Sai whined.

"Because I said so and if you see him...you'll do things that I don't even want to imagine"

"He's that cute!?" Sai exclaimed and began to daydream about the mysterious guest occupied in Naruto's home. Was he even cute? Was he sexy!? Did he look like those bishounen in comics? Was he sex on legs? Thoughts raced through Sai's mind as a small trail of drool appeared on his right lip and down. Naruto noticed this and sighed.

'3...2...1-'

Sai's jacket magically dissappeared from his body. He looked up to see the brunette near the door, waving at him with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm coming over today, I'll be there by 4:30, need to pick up some things at home, later!" he zoomed out the door, giggling like the sick pervert he was.

Naruto placed his right hand on his temples and began to rub them with a annoyed expression printed on his handsome face.

'Sakura!'

* * *

Shounen-ai's Note: -rereads chapter- This is lame -.- Just go on and fill my email box with not happy reviews 

Review please!

----------

(1) Remember the first chapter when Orochimaru's minon were looking around for a guy with a green shirt, well that's who Itachi is talking about.

(2) Must...write...lemon...-drools at thoughts- TT TT B-But I'll get in trouble if my family finds out I wrote one. I'll be banned from the computer and fanfiction for life! -sobs-


	6. Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TTT TTT

* * *

Dear Naruto 

By: Shounen-Ai

Warning: **There WILL be a very strong lime. So I recommend that anyone who isn't or above fourteen, too please leave. But, if you are mature enough, you may stay and read. Or you could just skip the entire section. Do as you please. I will also be raising the rating to M because of this chapter**

* * *

"Sai!" 

"What!?"

"Your scaring him!"

"No I'm not! Right Kazuki-koi?"

A blush.

"See! He likes me!"

"SAI!"

"Ooooohhhhh...your jealous!"

Naruto made a grab for the black-haired man, but Sai quickly noticed Naruto's actions, and moved over to the side as Naruto lunged for only air and fell down on his face on the cold wooden floor. Kazuki bent down, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, looking down at the blonde in worry. Naruto brought his face up from the hard surface, rubbing his nose as he whimpered slightly in pain. "Be more careful Naru-chan" Naruto growled, finally understanding why Sakura was so annoyed of the pervert.

"Sai, leave"

"No way!" In a blink of an eye, Kazuki was in Sai's arms. Kazuki blinked, looking up to the black haired man. Sai smiled down at the fifthteen year old. "My my, you are very innocent, aye?" a grin formed...a peverted grin at that. "Well it seems that I brought the right outfits after all" A confused look appeared on Kazuki's face. Sai felt a nosebleed coming on, but held it back, he was, after all, a pervert, so he had alot of training to hold back these problems.

"We will be right back. I know you will be very happy once you see the outfits I have for him" the brunette stated and in a flash, Kazuki and Sai were gone and the sound of the bedroom door slamming was heard. Naruto blinked, then suddenly the words that Sai had said, registered into his mind.

'Out...fits?'

Sai equals pervert

Sai's outfits equals kinky

Sai's Outfits plus Kazuki equals nosebleed.

A image of Kazuki in one of those sexy maid outfits he had seen in rated N 17+ mangas flashed through his mind. Naruto's hand shot to his nose. He felt a warm liquid slide in between his fingers. He squeaked, quickly rushing into his second bathroom and slamming the door. He turned on the cold water in the sink, watching the clear liquid pour rapidly into the sink. Naruto grabbed a towel, moisten it wet, and cleaning the blood trails. A pervert. That was what he was.

He sighed, cloth to nose, walked out the bathroom and into the hallway.

What bad luck.

The door to his bedroom opened and out stepped a beaming Sai. "Well it seems my outfits are perfect for him!" Sai replied, turning toward the door, making a hand motion toward the darken room. The sound of nervous shuffles was heard, a darker figure appeared and out stepped a blushing Kazuki. The outfit Kazuki wore, was indeed kinky. He wore tight biker shorts. In the back was a short pointy tail dangling from above his buttocks and down to his mid thighs. The shirt he wore was a tight black leather sweater with no sleeves. The bottom of the shirt stopped two inches away from his bellybutton, showing of his flat stomach. Something on Kazuki's stomach shocked Naruto.

Three comma like marks surrounded the bellybutton. Naruto gulped, images of himself licking at the tattoo with Kazuki moaning under him, shaking in pleasure, appeared in his mind. He felt himself become arouse again. He looked over to Kazuki again. On Kazuki's arm were black long wrist bands with metal straps. (1) On top of Kazuki's head rested two big wolf ears, that seemed to droop. Kazuki bit his lip, blushing under his crush's intense gaze on him.

He placed his hands together, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Well, isn't he adorable? So innocent and yet so sexy and kinky" Sai appeared behind Kazuki, resting his hands on the bare shoulders. Kazuki looked over to Sai, a light blush still covering his pale cheeks. Sai smiled, turning toward the pissed off Uzumaki.

'Oh, he's possessive' Sai smirked mentally as he wrapped his arms around Kazuki's waist, nuzzling Kazuki's neck. "Your so adorable. How about you move in with me instead of the dense Naruto-chan?" Kazuki looked over to Sai, confused at Sai's offer. He was happy with Naruto. He didn't want to leave. Before Kazuki could shake his head no, he was pulled out of Sai's light hold and into a tight embrace. He placed his hands on the lean chest in front of him. He blinked, noticing the color orange.

Naruto.

Kazuki blushed deeply, feeling Naruto's possessive hold on him tighten. He shyly nuzzled into Naruto's shirt, smiling slightly with his blush stained cheeks turning red by the minute.

"-so possessive?" Sai's voice entered Kazuki's ears. His voice sounded low and seemed to have a hint of amusement in it. If he would have looked up, he would have seen Naruto glare hard at Sai, looking ready to pounce and tear him limb from limb. Sai just gave him a closed-eye smile. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at this, he hated that smile sometimes.

"Wow, look at the time. I need to go before I'm late for work! Well Naru-chan, you can have Kazuki try on the rest if you would like" Sai now stood at the front door, jacket on and messager bag in hand. Kazuki frowned as Naruto pulled away, looking over to Sai. Sai gave them another smile. "Well, goodbye for now, see you at school Naruto, and Kazuki, I'll come visit as much as I can" He winked over to the brunette.

Kazuki nodded.

Sai gave one more smile, then closed the door behind him. Silents filled the house. Naruto sighed, stratching his head. "Finally he's gone" he muttered, then peeked over to brunette on his side. Kazuki licked his lips, bringing his thumb up and began to bit on his thumbnail. Naruto bit his lip, the innocent aura hovered around the fifthteen year old. He held back himself. He so badly wanted to be the one to break that innocents.

He wanted Kazuki.

He wanted Kazuki to only be his and no one else's.

Devil Naruto: Then do it! Think! Those slim legs wrapped around your waist as he mouths 'harder!' 'harder!'

Images flashed through his mind. He bit his lip, shaking his head slightly, hoping to get rid of the delicious images. Even though he wanted to grabbed the brunette, rush him into his room, slam his door shut and pounce on the boy, he knew it was wrong. He sighed, walking into his living room and plopping onto the couch.

Angel Naruto: Good! Your controlling yourself!

Naruto snorted.

'When did you go back to the good side?'

Angel Naruto:...a second ago...Anyway! Your being mature and thinking right! I'm proud of being your good conscience

Devil Angel: Come on Naruto-boy! Just throw him down on th ground and have him there! We all know he wants it!

Naruto ignored the devil him. He had took his side many times and each time he did, something bad happened. This time, he would listen to the angel...even though he so badly wanted to go with his devil self. A light weight fell onto his stomach. He groaned, opened one eye, only to meet the kinky dressed Kazuki. Kazuki looked down at Naruto, a emotion never seen before shined brightly in his eyes.

Naruto squinted.

'That's...'

Devil & Angel: LUST!

Naruto eyes snapped fully opened.

"Kazu-mmh!" he arms unconsciously wrapped around the slim waist. Naruto stared in shock at the brunette, wondering what in the world had suddenly made Kazuki at like this! He pulled away, his mind screaming for him to kiss the boy again. He licked his lips, watching the boy above him pant ligthly, blushing deeply.

"K-Kazuki! What are you doing!?"

Kazuki frowned at this question. He placed his hands onto Naruto's lean chest, a shiver of delight ran through his spine. He didn't know the answer to that question. For the past days, he had felt a body of heat appear in his stomach and slowly spread through his body. He didn't know why, but his hormones screamed for him to go to Naruto and have Naruto take him.

Naruto groaned as Kazuki's lips crashed onto his again. Naruto's hands slowly made theirselves down to the boy's hips, keeping him close. Oh how he just wanted to take him now...just take him...

Angel Naruto: Don't-

'Screw you!'

Devil Angel: Your back already ::a smirk::

Naruto kissed back forcefully, earing a surprised gasp. Taking this chance, Naruto slide his tongue into the boy's hot cavern. Kazuki blushed as he felt the wet organ slide into his mouth. He shyly licked at Naruto's tongue, this action causing Naruto to almost throw Kazuki onto his back and take him.

Here and now.

Naruto quickly began a tongue war with the brunette. Kazuki moaned, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, and holding tightly. Naruto's hands possessive pushed Kazuki body onto his, grounding his hips against the others. This also earn him a pleasant moan. Kazuki sighed, his warm breath entering Naruto's mouth. He was running out of oxygen. He whimpered, tugging on Naruto's shirt sleeves. Naruto mentally groaned, but released the kiss.

Kazuki panted harshly, flustered.

This...is what he wanted for so long.

He jumped sligthly as he felt a the wet organ come in contact with his bellybutton. He closed his eyes, blushing ligthly. Naruto growled lowly at this. He wanted to hear him. He ran his tongue over the small tattoo, loving the taste of Kazuki's skin. Since Kazuki was so pale, Naruto knew he would see many love marks. Kazuki felt the heat in his belly began to rapidly spread through his body once again. His grip on Naruto's sleeves tightened.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, Kazuki now layed with his back on the soft cushions of the couch and the blonde haired hovering above his swollen lips. He let out a another loud moan from his throat as he felt the familiar wet organ enter his in between his lips and into his mouth. His grip on Naruto's sleeves loosened as he sighed softly into Naruto's mouth before his tongue began war with the other.

Naruto groaned, fingers on Kazuki's slender hips and his thumbs rubbed the smooth surface of Kazuki's belly. The brunette's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, bringing him closer, making the kiss deeper and passionate. Naruto's fingers twitched, then slowly rising up from Kazuki's hips to his waist and finally to his neck. Naruto pulled away, as he pulled own the collar of the leather sweater and attacked the soft visible flesh.

Kazuki groaned lightly as he felt Naruto's sucking turning into kissing, then to biting at his neck. His eyes stared at he ceiling in a daze. His felt his hair began to stick to his face. The taste of salt fell onto his lips from the sweat that gathered from his forehead and fell in small drops. He felt his clothes also began to stick to him and make him feel as if it were 90 degrees or more.

Naruto's hands had seemed to make it's way down to the bottom of Kazuki's shirt. Naruto continued his feast on the delicious skin as his hands gripped the bottom of the shirt and slowly began to peal the sticky leather up. Kazuki gasped, noticing this action. His cheeks cheeked redder then they were only seconds ago.

To think that finally he could have Naruto.

To think that finally he could have Kazuki.

Finally...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" A scream was heard. Naruto snapped up, his clogged mind began to finally clear. Now realizing what he was doing, he jumped off the brunette as if Kazuki would suddenly burn him with his touch.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

'That voice...it couldn't be?!'

Naruto quickly rushing to the entrance of his apartment.

------------------

A long haired brunette whimpered as she held her light sandy colored purse to her chest, backing up against the corner of the apartment complex. Three men stood in front of the brunette, all wearing hoodies and caps to hide their faces, and guns were also present in their hands. One moved closer, hand out.

"Give us the purse"

"N-No! Go aw-away!"

"Give us your purse or else we'll shoot your brains out!"

"N-No! Don't come any closer you f-freaks!"

"Why you little-"

"HEY!"

The four looked to the right to see a panting Naruto, holding onto the rail of the steel stairway.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata-chan!"

* * *

Shounen-ai: I don't care if you guys think it was wrong to place in an almost lemon right now! I think it was the perfect time to bring it in! And I bet you guys hate me for stopping it or starting it...Well sorry peoples! Anyway! Because of that scence I will be able to make sense of my friend's suggestion that I'm using for the next chapter! I even started on the next chapter a week ago!...but it's only the beginning...ANYWAYS! 

Review Please! They make me happy! I am still hoping to one day get a dedication story by another author. But that can only happen if I have good stories! So I'm working really hard on making this story a number 1!

------------

(1) They look just like Sasuke's original wristbands.


	7. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the very very VERY detailed definitions TT TT

* * *

Dear Naruto

By Shounen-Ai

Warning(s):...Uhhhhhh?...??...Blood? Gore? Death? Hinata fainting??? Me don't know! D: Are those warnings to be known!?

Shounen-Ai's Note: CrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCRAP! I didn't know I haven't udpate my story since last month!!! I thought it was last Tuesday or something! X.X My bad -scratches head and laughs nervously- Please forgive me and don't hate me...please? ;;;;

* * *

Three words.

Kazuki. Hates. Winter.

Winter. Definition: the cold season between autumn and spring in northern latitudes (in the Northern Hemisphere from the winter solstice to the vernal equinox; in the Southern Hemisphere from the summer solstice to the autumnal equinox). You understand it now? Well maybe not. There Kazuki was, sitting, well more like dying slowly from the cold, on the cold bench in some park that he had ran too. Stupid idiot! Next time watch were your running so you can get back home!

Home. Definition: a house, apartment, or other shelter that is the usual residence of a person, family, or household.

He didn't have a home anymore. No. He never had a home. Idiot! You idiot! Kazuki sneezed.

Idiot.

Idiot.

Idiot.

...Idiot.

Kazuki shut his eyes.

...Idoit

-----------

_"N-Naruto-kun!"_

_"Hinata-chan!"_

One of the robbers smirked. "Well well, looks like your boyfriend is here. How rude of him to interrupted. Babe, you should dump the idiot right now" he stated. Hinata blushed at the words 'your boyfriend' and that they were referring to Naruto.

Naruto glared hard at the men. His anger was boiling. "Hey you clowns, get away from Hinata-chan!" he yelled as he ran over, quickly stepping in front of the black haired female.

"Move" The one who seemed to be the boss, pointed his gun straight at Naruto.

"Now" he hissed.

The other two followed in suit as they aimed their guns straight at Naruto's chest. Naruto stood his ground. He would never leave his friends in danger. "How about you guys go jump off a cliff" he snapped back.

A growl rose in the boss's throat.

"Fine then" he smirked, quickly aiming over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto noticed, quickly lunging forward and tackling him into on of his minions. The other quickly jumped into action but was reward with a blow to the stomach. He was sent into the wall of Naruto's apartment, this, knocking him out.

The boss quickly stood.

"Your a fool!"

"No your the fool to pick with my friend!"

The left minion stood.

"Get him, Renko!"

Like a obedient dog, Renko lung at Naruto. Naruto quickly sent his fist into the man's left cheek, knowing a large bruise would form soon. Renko bit back a scream, quickly wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and holding him steady.

"Let go!" Naruto struggled.

"Leader Yu! Hurry!"

The man by the name of Yu, advanced over, smirking at the defenseless blonde. "So looks what happen. The fox is now trapped by the bait" he glanced over to his unconscious minion, then back to Naruto.

"You bastard!"

"Now Renko"

"Yes Leader"

"Hey! What are you doing! Let go!"

Nearby, Hinata sat on the ground in horror as she watched the two man slam Naruto into a wall. She watched as the blonde slid to a sitting position, glaring hard, yet in a painful expression. "Now let's see how strong you are after all that talk" Yu smirked.

Hinata's eyes widened in horror at the metal material being pointing at the expressionless blonde, but by the way he was trembling, she could tell he was frightened.

"Die"

A shot rang through the neighborhood.

A scream followed it.

Hinata's eyes was closed shut, tears pouring down her cheeks rapidly like river current. She weakly opened her eyes, wishing she didn't after. Naruto leaned against the wall, holding his left part of his chest.

One good thing was that he wasn't shot in the heart.

The bad thing was that he was shot.

"N-Naruto..kun"

"Haha! Look at you now! Do something! Say something!"

"...You...punks" Naruto hissed from behind his clenched teeth. Yu scrunched his eyebrows. "Shut it Blondie" a foot slammed onto Naruto with as much force as possible. Naruto gasped, then his vision blurred.

_"...Na...to...un!"_

'H-Hinata-chan' his vision clouded with black, then nothing.

"Hahaha! Look at the tough guy now!" Yu laughed out. "Now what shall we do? Shall we throw his body in the river!? Or should we dump it into the dump so it could rot quicker, yet be eaten by mice and birds! What do you think Ren-"

"AAAHH! AAH-- !"

"What!?" Yu turned to see Renko fall to the ground, dead, eyes still opened, terror printed on his face. "What happened!?" Yu looked over to the frozen black haired girl. "Was this your doing!?" Hinata didn't answer, she just stared in horror of the being behind the clueless man.

"What are you looking at!?" he turned. His eyes stared at the being in front of him. "Oh look what we have here, a slut, what do you want?" He snapped. The raven haired glared hard at the masked man., his eyes slowly changing from onyx to crimson. Yu glared. "Answer me slut!" his hand shot out and grabbed the boy's arm. "Are you that idiot's sidekick? Well I can give you the same treatment I gave him" he smirked, bringing his gun out, and pointing toward the other.

Kazuki trembled in anger, is blood boiled.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, it felt his control over his body slowly became to leave his grasp.

_Kill him

* * *

_

Kazuki blinked, noticing that he was now in a dark area. The only thing seen was the darkness of the unfamiliar territory. No, this territory _was_ familiar. He had been here only seconds ago. He then had awoken to see blood on his hands, a man lying face down dead, a woman in the corner staring at him in horror, Naruto dead, and the man who had shot him turned towards him.

"Welcome back"

Kazuki turned to the source of the voice.

"Don't be alarmed. I will not hurt you...we do share the same body and soul after all"

Kazuki stepped back abit as he heard footsteps echo through the empty area.

"Now calm down...and let me take over for abit"

Kazuki glared hard at the distance figure.

"Come on..I can help you...don't you want to avenge your lover?"

This paused Kazuki's narrowed eyes toward the figure. His vision began to blur as hot liquid slid down his cold cheeks. The brunette fell to his knees. The thoughts and images of Naruto's dead body enter his brain, repeating the scence over and over and over. His hands shot to his ears, covering them, hoping that the memories would vanish and never return.

Suddenly hands slid onto Kazuki's shoulders.

"Look up" a voice whispered.

Kazuki obeyed. His eyes widened in shock at the figure in front of him.

The figure before him...was him...but the others expression was icy and lack emotion. His eyes were dead, he looked paler then the original and seemed to look evening more beautiful. This person was a copy, but upon the beautiful creature body...

The cold expression turned into amusement, leaning closer to the other's ear. He pressed his lips against the cold skin, licking it slowly, then...

"Boo" he whispered.

Kazuki fainted into the other's arms.

"So innocent...so delicious...soon to be mine once I gain my original body back"

A smirk.

* * *

Yu smirked.

"Looks like you froze up"

He stared at the bowed head.

"Well, this will be a quick and easy win"

A raise of the gun.

"Bye bye sidekick--"

A shot of hands grasping onto the other's neck.

Yu choked, dropping his gun, hearing the metal material contact with the pavement. "Let...go..." he choked, gripping the hands wrapped tightly around his neck, feeling the thumbs press hard on his throat.

A chuckle.

"You really think..." a husky voice paused.

Kazuki rose his head to met eyes with the other.

Crimson clash black.

"...I would let you get away with calling me a slut?"

Yu eyes widened in shock.

'W-What is h-he!?'

"Now let's finish this...shall we?"

The sound of skin slamming into skin.

The sound of blood slamming against the ground.

Hinata's shocked gasp.

A scream.

* * *

_Go back to the house now. Your gonna kill us both! Remember! I am part of you! So if you die, I follow you! Heaven or Hell, I will follow!_

Kazuki flinched hearing his roommate's voice. Oh how he wanted him to shut up or go back into his abandoned cage where he slept all these years.

_Go back!_

Kazuki bit his lip.

He couldn't...

* * *

..._zuki!...Ka...uki! _

A voice.

_...Kaz...u...i!!!!_

This...familiar voice.

_...Ka...zuki!...Kazuki!...Kazuki!!_

This voice...this...Naru...to?

_Oh god! Please snap out of it Kazuki! Come to your senses!_

...Naruto...

------------------

Naruto stared in astonish at the younger male. He had woken only minutes ago. Shocked he wasn't dead from the shot. But what shocked him most was the site he had seen. He had seen Hinata in the corner, unconscious, but what Kazuki was doing was what had shocked him. Kazuki's arm thrusting through the older man's ribcage and exiting out through the man's back.

He watched as Yu choked out blood, his eyes roll back, his body instantly become limb. Kazuki frightening smirk twisted into a half grin. His slowly pulled his hand back inside the body and then quickly thrusted it out, watching the body fall to the ground with a heavy thump. Blood quickly seeped out the wound, circling the body.

Kazuki looked down at the body, twisted grin still in place, chuckling as well.

"Kazuki?"

Kazuki paused, his grin transforming into a frown.

"That isn't my name..well...not ours"

Naruto's eyes widened.

_K-Kazuki...he spoke!_

"K-Kazuki...you spo--"

A growl rose in Kazuki's throat as he snapped his head towards the blonde. "I SAID that is not our name!" he turned towards the blonde. "Our name is Uchiha Sasuke, you may know this name..it's really..._popular_ at the moment" he replied. Naruto stared back, shocking growing.

Uchiha Sasuke?! One of the heirs of the Uchiha cooperation who had disappeared eight years ago!? This whole time he had shelter and fell in love with a heir of the most famous and rich man, Uchiha Fukagu, of Japan?! Then thoughts railed into his mind. Uchiha Fukagu and his wife, Uchiha Mikoto, died two summers ago due to a terrible accident. He had heard that Uchiha Itachi, Fukagu's eldest son, had taken over the cooperation after their deaths...but then only a few months back he had heard that Uchiha Itachi had been kidnapped right out of his own home.

"Well, it seems you know of us? Good. After all like I said, we our popular"

Naruto snapped out his thoughts.

"Why do you keep saying 'our' Kazu--..I mean, Sasuke!?" Naruto eyed him oddly.

The boy now named Sasuke, rose an eyebrow.

"Because it's true. I am Sasuke's other half...his 'demon' if you will" a smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he gripped the side of his hip where blood soaked his shirt.

"Why hasn't he spoken then?"

Sasuke's smirk grew.

"He can't" he replied simply.

Naruto growled.

"Stop playing around with me! If you can speak, then so can he!"

"Actually no. I am a 'demon', so I am able to repair the destroyed voice box once I am the care holder of the body. But once I am forced back inside, my power disappears, that returning the voice box to it's original damaged self"

"Demon...why demon?"

Sasuke paused, then looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"That is for me to know.." he whispered, his voice beginning to be blocked by the cold winds of December. Sasuke winked. "And you to soon find out" his voice echoed.

"Oh and before I go, one thing you should know...'Kazuki's' voice isn't the same as mine. So 'Kazuki' hasn't spoken yet, sorry" he stated in a fake apology tone. Suddenly the cold eyes disappeared being replaced warm and gentle ones. The emotionless expression turned into a frightened one.

"S-Sasuke?" he asked uncertain.

Sasuke's eyes watered.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? Sasuke!?"

Sasuke turned, running in a random direction, not caring that he was freezing, not caring where he was going, not caring if he died before he reached a destination. He didn't care...he just didn't want to hear those words...

_"Your just a disgusting freak now...just like...--"_

He didn't know why or where, but he had heard those words before, and he didn't know why, but he had to run away. He didn't know why...

He didn't.

"SASUKE! COME BACK! SASUKE! PLEASE! COME BACK!"

Naruto's pleads never reached Sasuke's ears.

"**SAAASSSUKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!!!**"

----------------------

Sasuke shivered wrapping his arms around his trembling body.

He was cold. So cold.

He shut his eyes and squeezed them tightly.

His body was so weak now, it was like if someone had just poked him he would fall into small glass-like shards and tumbled ontop the bench he sat upon. He groaned softly, slowly laying on the cold wood...but at the moment, all the feeling was leaving his body and being replaced my nothing.. He couldn't feel almost anything anymore. The only thing he felt was sleep wrapped it's arms around his petite body, making his eyelids droop slightly.

Sleep was the only thing that ran through his mind.

_Don't you DARE fall asleep! If you do we will both die! _

Die?...If he died...he would be at peace and warm.

As his eyelids began to close, his other half continued to protest.

_DON'T YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU DARE! NO! NOOOOOO!_

Silents rand through the park, only for a second was the sound of snow falling off a branch and onto the ground below. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the bench where Sasuke slept. Maybe the footsteps of the figure were covered up by the sound of the snow hitting the ground?

"Poor kid" a deep voice stated to itself. Arms reached out, picking up the half-frozen brunette and gently cradled him in bridal position. Sasuke stirred slightly, then unconsciouly curling up closer to the sudden warmth.

"Let's get you somewhere warm"

Footsteps echoed in the distance, until finally they vanished.

The park was empty now.

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: Okay! Let's summarize! Kazuki is Uchiha Sasuke, heir of the Uchiha cooperation. Itachi seemed to kidnapped and placed in Orochimaru and Kabuto's care. Sasuke has another 'self' and that 'self' is lusting over the original..'self' . AND Naruto is hurt. Hinata is forgotten and I have a headache -yawns-

Review pplllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeee!!!!!

You guys should already know who has Kazuki...I mean Sasuke! Wow, I'm so use to Kazuki then Sasuke .

**IMPORTANT:**

**READ IT OR I WILL _NOT_ UPDATED FOR ANOTHER TWO MONTHS! DX**

I made a forum for this story...it's been up since the beginning of November...no one came to see it either cries You all are meanies! This story took me half a hour the night before and 5 hours today after school and after my homework! TT TT You guys could at least _check_ it out!

-pouts-

ALSO!

I been in a pissed off mood these pass couple days. So don't be surprise if I really don't update until another two months. My friends, teachers, family, work, etc, have been pissing me off! I get very annoyed and pissed off easily :P


	8. Found Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TT TT

* * *

Dear Naruto

By Shounen-Ai

Warning(s): none

Shounen-Ai's Note: Sorry for taking so long! I had half of the beginning, but then my mind went blank right after it x.x. So sorry! Also, I beg anyone! Anyone who can draw and posted it up on the Internet. To please draw a picture of one of the scenes from the story or whatever! I just wanna see how it would look drawn out...I would do it but their are a million flaws. Two being I don't have the software and patients. One being the most important...I can't draw. lol

Enjoy!!

-Kiku

Ps: Sasuke has a demon within him correct? well think of it as another Naruto and Kyubbi!!

_

* * *

_

"You seem to be still ignoring me" Sasuke glared at the other figure who stood next to him. 'Sasuke' smirked. "You know" he paused running his hand through the original's bangs. "Being mad only makes you look even more delicious" he whispered, bending down, trying to met lips with the other. But failed once the original turned. 'Sasuke' smirked, but took this chance and slid his tongue against the soft cheek before him.

He was quickly pushed away. Sasuke quickly wiped the saliva from his cheek. 'Sasuke' raised a eyebrow. "It seems you won't submit to me...well that can be fix" Sasuke noticed the smirk, also the glisten in the others eyes. Suddenly he was on his back with the other on top of him. "Now, relax or else" he leaned forward, placing his lips inches from the other.

"It will be extremely pain"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, knowing the intentions the other were to soon do. He quickly began to struggle, trying the push the other off him. 'Sasuke' leaned forward, attaching his lips onto the pale neck. He felt the other's breath hitch, the aroma of heat filled his nose. He pulled away. "Well well, your in heat? That makes me want you even more" his hand crept to into the shirt and grabbed on of the pink nipples.

Sasuke jumped as he felt the other tugged and massage the hardening flesh. He bit his lips, trying to hold back a moan, mixed with both pleasure and pain. The other quickly used his other hand, forcing the shirt up and attaching his mouth onto the hardened nipple. A gasp rose from the pink lips, quickly followed by an unwanted moan.

"Aww...looks like our fun as ending" the lips disappeared and reappeared back onto his neck, giving it few sucks and licks. "Well, do return, I'll be waiting" he voice echoed.

All went black.

* * *

"Kid? You awake?" 

A groan was his response.

"Finally, I thought I brought home a corpse"

Sasuke opened his eyes, vision blurry at first, then quickly clearing. He blinked, noticing someone on is side, and quickly turned to see who the mysterious person was, who had rescued him from a harsh death. He blinked, staring into the black eye, not eyes, eye. The rest of his face was covered by a black mask.

The man smiled from behind his mask.

"Good Morning" the man reached over and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

_"Correction. Not cute, adorable" Naruto stated as he ruffled Sasuke's hair._

Sasuke's eyes filled with pain remembering the past memory of Naruto. He quickly pushed the hand away, looking down at the white sheets that covered his body. He didn't want to see white sheets. He wanted to see the navy blue sheets that Naruto had bought a few weeks away. He looked around the room. Only thing residing in the bedroom was a small desk on the side of the bed with a small stack of colorful books and a small closet on the right.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke wanted to scream that everything was wrong! He wanted to see Naruto's bedroom! Not this stranger's empty one! He wanted to see the beautiful sketches created by Naruto hanging on the walls. He wanted to see Naruto's large bed where they slept. He wanted to see the window where he and Naruto would gaze out, trying to find stars in the sky.

"--ame?"

Sasuke snapped out his thoughts, looking at the other, confused. The man smiled through his mask, and restated his question to the young male.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the one who found you and saved you from freezing to death" Kakashi looked him over. "From your clothes it seems that your a runaway from a bad life or something around those lines" the silver haired reached over the bed and grabbed one of the many colorful books. "So what's your name?" He opened the book, taking out a small bookmark, and began to read.

_"Uhh...so, what's your name?" _

Sasuke turned away from the strange. It was as if the strange knew about Naruto and his first meeting and..how he began to slowly fall in love with him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, biting his lip hard, not caring if he would soon bit to hard and make it bleed. He didn't care! All he cared about right now was...

He turned to the silver haired again, glaring at him hateful. Kakashi noticed these actions, and just smiled at him as if he didn't even see the glaring daggers and the death thoughts racing through Sasuke's head. Sasuke suppressed the urge to lunge and choke the man to death, but knew better...

"Well your gonna stop glaring at me anytime soon Wolfy?" Kakashi smiled, referring to Sasuke's outfit.

...oh how he hated this man.

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling of his room, eyes dazed, thoughts only on the one he loved and cherished. 

"Sasuke"

_The boy opened his eyes and stared down at Naruto with beautiful onyx eyes that also seemed to put the midnight sky to shame as well. _

Naruto closed his eyes shut, remembering those eyes. Those eyes always showed every emotion Sasuke felt.

Hurt, Shame, Amusement, Sadness, Happiness, Love...Pleasure

_Sasuke moaned, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, and holding tightly. Naruto's hands possessive pushed Sasuke's body onto his, grounding his hips against the others._

Naruto sighed softly, remembering how he almost made Sasuke his. Oh how he wished he could have. Too feel those pale hips, too taste his delicious skin once again, too kiss those pink lips...he always daydreamed about that moment, wishing that Hinata wans't attacked, how the attackers weren't anywhere near his home...

_Sasuke let out a another loud moan from his throat as he felt the familiar wet organ enter his in between his lips and into his mouth. His grip on Naruto's sleeves loosened as he sighed softly into Naruto's mouth before his tongue began war with the other._

Naruto groaned.

Devil Naruto: Keep thinking that stuff and your gonna need a cold sower soon

Angel Naruto: Poor you, to have the one you love run away ::cries::

Devil Naruto:...you sissy

Angel Naruto: SHUT UP! I'M SENSITIVE OKAY!?

Devil Naruto: O.o

Angel Naruto: TT.TT

Naruto smacked his forehead, annoyed by the two already. "Shut up, both of you" he mumbled, turning on his side. "I have a headache and trying to think up a good suicide note" he retorted, hearing the gasp of the two.

Devil Naruto: Okay buddy, your starting to scare me

Naruto hmphed.

Angel Naruto: you can't kill yourself!!"

"Watch me"

Angel Naruto: W-What about your family?!

Naruto shrugged.

Devil Naruto: What about me!?

Angel Naruto: What about your friends!?

Naruto shrugged again

Devil Naruto: WHAT ABOUT ME!?!

Angel Naruto: What about your...uhhhh..fangirls!!

Naruto blinked. That was a good reason to kill himself. He never knew that angels gave good reasons for killing yourself.

Devil Naruto: WHAT IF SASUKE IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY A BRUNCH OF PERVERTS AND IS GETTING RAPED AS WE SPEAK!!

Angel Naruto:...

The room became silent, then suddenly a chilly breeze passed through. Naruto's bangs covered his eyes as his arms trembled in pure rage. His aura changed from black to a terrible dark red, flames equipped as well! Naruto shot up growling, his eyes narrowed, veins forming.

"I WILL KILL THEM, BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his jacket from the floor and racing out the house, grabbing his keys on the way, and slamming the door shut. He quickly put on his jacket, pulling out a map from the pocket of his jacket and began to scan it. He scanned the areas he hadn't checked and the areas he had.

"...I need...HELP DAMNIT!!! THERE ARE TOO MANY PLACES TO SEARCH!!"

"Naruto! Your too loud! You troublesome idiot!" Shikamaru lazy tone entered Naruto's ears. Naruto turned to his lazy friend as the Nara closed his door shut, walking over to Naruto. "Why are you yelling like a total mor--..what the hell!? Let go!" Shikamaru exclaimed, trying to tug himself from tight hold of the Uzumaki.

"Help me Shika!! I can't find him by myself!!"

"Naruto! I told you to stop searching...their is no way he's still alive after that snow blizzard last night" Shikamaru stated softly. "He's been missing for two days. He's either dead...or maybe someone took him in or maybe he went back home" Naruto was silent as he listened to his friend, hoping the Nara wouldn't noticed the pain stricken expression shown.

"Naruto?"

"...but...I love him Shikamaru" he whispered. Shikamaru sighed, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "But what would the point be of chasing after someone who might now be..a ghost?" Naruto stiffened. "H-He's not dead! I know it! I...I know he's not" Naruto's bangs covered his eyes. "He's alive...my heart tells me he is...and so I won't give up searching for him..Sasuke...the one I love and will always love"

Shikamaru fell into silents as he looked over his depressed friend.

Naruto heard a sigh.

"Well...let me get my coat then"

Naruto looked up at him in shock. Did this mean that he would help him in his search for Sasuke!? Shikamaru noticed the shock, and smiled. "If you say he's alive...then I'll help you find him...but I'm not going to jail with you once the police find out your a pedophile" Naruto blinked, then scrunched his nose.

"Some friend you are!"

Shikamaru just chuckled, walking back to his apartment.

* * *

Kakashi laughed nervously as he rubbed the new bump forming on his head. Sasuke glared at the silver-haired in a bored expression. This was the seventh time the pervert had groped him in just one hour. Sasuke sighed, turning away from the man and fiddling with the long sleeved shirt he had borrowed from the man. 

"Well it seems your going to continue to give me the cold shoulder" Kakashi's voice echoed through his ears. Sasuke sighed, tired of the man, wishing he could leave, but knew it wasn't safe. What if this time he would died from the winter weather. He almost died last time. Sasuke snapped out his thoughts as he heard a knock.

Kakashi looked up from his reading and headed to the door. Sasuke blinked in pure confusion, wondering who had come to visit a perverted bastard like Kakashi.

"Ah! How are you my friend?"

"Shut up, I still hate you"

"Of course"

In walked a brown haired man.

The man froze as he noticed Sasuke on the ground, only in a long sleeved shirt. Silents filled the room, as the two stared at each other. One with a confused looked, the other with a shocked look that was slowly changing into a different emotion. Kakashi walked in, pausing behind the brown haired man.

"What's going on--" Kakashi was slammed against a nearby wall.

"YOU PEDOPHILE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE INNOCENTS OF A CHILD--!!"

"Wai-"

"HE'S SO YOUNG! NOW YOU'VE GONE AND RUINED HIM!! I WILL HAVE THE COPS ARRESTED AND HAVE YOU SENT STRAIGHT TO THE DEATH PENALTY--"

Kakashi sighed as he listened to the yells of the shorter man.

"TOO RAPE A CHILD FOR YOUR HORMONE'S--"

"I didn't rape him. I found him unconscious on the streets and brought him here" Kakashi retorted, flipping a page of his book.

"..." the brown haired stopped, he glared at Kakashi once more, feeling embarrassed by his actions. He turned toward Sasuke, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry you had to see that" he released Kakashi and walked over to Sauske.

"Let me introduce myself" he stated, bowing.

"I'm Umino Iruka"

* * *

Shounen-ai's Note: So the teachers have Sasuke now! But since Naruto never told them about Sasuke, they don't know that Naruto is searching for him. So how will Naruto find out that Sasuke's with Kakashi?...I wonder as well .. 

Review Please!!


	9. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TT TT

* * *

Dear Naruto

By Shounen-Ai

Warning(s): This is **Naru**Sasu not **Sasu**Naru and Sasuke is **OOC**. Slight NaruHina and KakaSasu.

* * *

Naruto sighed, as he swirled his pencil in his hand, his other hand under his jaw supporting him. He sighed again, listening to his teacher ramble on and on about ratios and inequalities. Four days had passed since Sasuke ran away. Naruto looked down at his half filled notebook, looking at the small detailed notes he had placed down only minutes ago. 

"Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto snapped out his thoughts, looking over to his teacher. "Yes, Wasabii-san?" He asked, watching the woman frown at this. Shizune looked at Naruto in a worried expression. Never had Naruto called her Wasabii-san! It was either Shizune-chan or Shinzune-nee-chan. "Are you alright Uzumaki-kun? you seemed depressed these passed two weeks" she replied, watching the empty eyes fall onto her again, she flinched.

"I'm alright, Wasabii-san, I've just...been having a hard time on something" he responded, voice harsh and low. Students stared at Naruto, many wondering if this person was Uzumaki Naruto. Others thought they were in the Twilight Zone.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!! THIS IS THE TWILIGHT ZONE!!" A boy yelled, tugging on his hair. The others were quiet for a few moments, then began to follow the yells of the one boy. Shizune sweatdropped as she watched her now crazed students. She sighed, and made a hand motion to Naruto.

Naruto almost groaned, knowing what would happened now.

---

"Uzumaki-san, do you need to see the school nurse? It seems that you haven't slept in ages. Your began to have dark rings under your eyes and your falling asleep in all your classes. I've seen your grades and they have slipped terribly in just a mere few days! Please Uzumaki-san, is their anyway I can help?" Shizune exclaimed, looking at her student with worried eyes.

Naruto blinked.

Help?

He could ask her if she had seen Sasuke or to look out for a him!...but that would be dangerous. Shizune would quickly transport this information to the Teacher & Student body and of course the police. He didn't want Sasuke to be taken away from him again...if he ever found him again.

* * *

Footsteps were heard through the dark corridor. The sound continue to grow and grow until suddenly, it paused. Two males stood in front of the dark gray door. Then knocking a few times, waiting for a response from the individual who resided behind the door. A shuffle was heard, followed by a few coughs. 

"Yes, what is it?"

"You have a special guest, sir"

"...Send him in then"

"Yes sir" the male turned to the other, nodding to him "You may enter...ummm..what was your name again sir?"

The other smiled.

"Sai. Just Sai"

A nod and the man opened the door, moving to the side. Sai bowed to the elder man and entered the room, looking around the well lit room. His pitch black eyes landed on a certain person. Sai smiled, greeting him with a small hello. The man studied Sai, on eyebrow arched. "Sai...why are you here? What business do you have with me that you came unannounced?" The other spoke, lacing his fingers together, and waiting from a response from the other. The brunette just smiled.

"I need your help. You see, my friend is...was housing of a runaway...but it seems the runaway has run off and my friend has fell into a terrible depression and I hoped--"

"That I would help find this runaway? Ha! That's absurd! How do you know if this runaway didn't just go back home? or if he was taken in by another family? or worse, dead!?"

"Please! Just here me out! Naruto is--"

"Naruto!? Did you say Naruto!?! As in Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yes"

"YOU IDIOT!!" A hand slammed onto the brunette's head. "If it's for Naruto, of course I'll help!! Naruto is the reason why I cleaned up my act and took this job and became the Japan's Greatest Detective!!" The brown haired stated, smiling triumphantly and also throwing in a loud laugh. Sai smiled as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Thank you, Yamato-san"

Yamato smiled and nodded.

"Now give me the information and description of this runaway and I'll find him in a snap!"

* * *

Hinata sighed, staring at the blonde on the other side of the classroom. She had never seen Naruto so depressed. She wondered if he would ever go back to being happy and care-free like he use to be. Hinata snapped out her thoughts as she watched people began to stand up and gather their things. She hadn't notice that the bell had rang. 

Hinata quickly stuffed her items into her bag.

"For homework, please read chapters 31-34!" The English teacher announced, watching her students scurry out. Many happy that this was the last class of the day. Hinata looked back up, noticing that Naruto was already gone. She quickly squeezed through the crowd at the exit, stuttering 'excuse me' and 'sorry'. Once in the busy hall, she looked for a familiar blond haired male, quickly catching site of him, she rushed off to him.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto paused, turning around.

"Oh. Hi Hinata-chan" Naruto replied, placing on a small smile. Hinata smiled back weakly. "N-Naruto-kun..I know their isn't much to make you feel better...but Sakura is throwing a Christmas P-Party next week. We really want you to come! You haven't left your home in days..."

"Hina-"

"A-And I won't take no for an answer!" Hinata gulped, shocked by her own stern voice. Naruto blinked, also shocked. He stared at the blushing girl for a few moments, then sighed.

"Fine, mom" Naruto chuckled.

Hinata looked up to him, her heart beating rapidly. "R-Really? Umm...okay. I'll tell the others...w-well..bye" Hinata quickly gave a small wave, rushing off. Naruto waved back, giving off a smile that hadn't been seen in weeks.

_Thanks Hinata-chan._

* * *

"More reports on killings sir, and it seems that a group of robbers encounter your experiment" 

"Really? Excellent" a sly voice replied, tapping his fingers against the desk where he currently say. "Anything else to find the whereabouts of my little pet?" he asked, looking at the female with dark yellowish eyes. The female nodded, looking down at her papers. "It seems that the location of both killings were in the same area. So it seems that your experiment is hiding somewhere in that community. And after a search of the alleyways and parks. No evidence of his whereabouts are found"

"Hmm..so that means..."

"Yes, that means that someone in that community is housing him and knows of his _status_" she retorted. The man's eyes narrowed. "Thus meaning, once we capture are experiment, we'll have to take the one that is caring for him as well, and then execute that person" he hissed, grabbing a nearby glass and chugging down the liquid inside. He sighed, placing the glass down with a small thump.

"My lord?"

"We will have to do this. Once we found out who is housing him, we will quickly capture them and take them to the warehouse along the Tokyo bay. Once there, we will kill the caretaker and continue are plans with the experiment" The man smirked lightly, with a look of lust in his eyes. "I will enjoy the reunion of are little pet"

"My lord, what about Itachi-san?"

"Oh right, please call him and tell him the news as well"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama"

* * *

"Wolfy, I'm home!" 

Sasuke's eye twitched as he heard the front door close and the silver haired sensei walked in. He glared at the man, wishing that looks could kill. Kakashi smiled over Sasuke, knowing that the nickname was annoying the young boy. "So how was your day without me, Wolfy-chan?" he asked, patting the brunette's head.

Sasuke growled, quickly trying to bite the hand. Kakashi moved his hand away, still smiling. "Oh, it seems that your in a bad mood still. I'll leave you be and you can continue to stare out the window like a lost puppy" he replied, exiting the living room, true to his word. Sasuke sighed, continuing his staring out the small window and watching the snow flakes slowly fall.

_SASUKE! COME BACK! SASUKE! PLEASE! COME BACK!"_

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

_Naruto._

Oh, how he missed him. He missed his scent, his laughter, his smile, his beautiful eyes, his kisses, _everything_.

**_Forget about him. You'll soon be mine anyway. Once I regain my body of course._**

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened, widening in shock. No...not him!

**_I'm hurt that you forgot all about me. Don't you want to continueour earlier activities?_**

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the other. He didn't want to deal with him. But he could never get away from him. Reason? Simple. They shared the same body, heart, lungs, etc. The only thing they didn't share were their emotions and soul. The brunette took in deep breaths, not noticing the silver haired had come back into the living room with his small orange book in hand.

"Are you all right Wolfy?" Kakashi asked, patting the boy's head, smile in place. Sasuke, still in thought, didn't notice thesilver haired man behind him. Kakashi noticed, surprised that the action. Even in deep thoughts, the boy would growl and would either punch him in the gut or head if he called him 'Wolfy'.

Something was very wrong.

Kakashi shook the boy's shoulders, finally gaining his attention after a few seconds. Sasuke looked over to the silver haired, confusion was printed on the boy's features. Kakashi was silent. For some reason, his shadow seem to block the lamp and make Sasuke look more radiant in the dim light. Sasuke blinked, noticing how quiet the other was. He became uncomfortable. The way the other stared at him. That look in his eyes.

Sasuke bit his lip, scooting back a bit. That seemed to awake Kakashi from his thoughts. He noticed the cautious look of the other and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry sorry. I was just thinking about something that I never noticed until now" he placed on another smile from beneath his silver turtle neck sweater.

"Anyway, it's time for dinner!"

----

Sasuke slowly chewedhis peas, not really hungry. He couldn't shake of his thoughts from awhile ago. Naruto. The other spirit that resided in his body. Kakashi's strange look. He looked up to see the silver haired to see him also eating. He blinked, still shocked to see the perfect skin. He always thought that Kakashi hid his face because of a disease or something. But it seemed perfectly normal.

Sasuke looked back down to his plate, sighing softly. He had not really eaten anything. Except for a few peas. He began to stir the small green vegetables into the mash potatoes.

"Eat up. You need too" Kakashi sipped some of his water. He received a glare. It seemed that the brunette had returned to his normal behavior and began to become rebellious. Kakashi sighed as he stood. He began to journey around the table, grabbing Sasuke's chin once he was close enough. "Would you like me to feed you?" A darker glare was his response once again. The silver haired spooned up some potatoes and tried to open the others mouth.

Sasuke growled lowly, struggling against Kakashi's hold on his chin. "Stop moving or else I'll feed you mouth to mouth" Kakashi gave off a innocent smile. Sasuke looked to the other with a horrified look, not noticing he stopped struggling. Kakashi just smiled, moving closer to feed the other. Sasuke noticed and suddenly lunged back, accidentally falling out of his chair, bringing Kakashi down with him.

Sasuke winced as he heard the sound of glass slamming against the floor and a heavy weight on top of him. He opened his eyes weakly, a dull pain forming in the back of his head. He looked around, seeing that he was now covered in his dinner. Sasuke felt a shift, quickly looking up, noticing that he was staring up into one black eye and one red one. Kakashi had said it was due to a fight. He was punched in the eye, which resulted in his eye bleeding. His eye healed, but the color of his eye changed to a dark red, never returning to it's original eye color. Sasuke almost jumped as he noticed the other getting closer to his face.

Sasuke held back asqueak as warm lips were pressed against his. Sasuke felt his heart tightened. It was...like he was _cheating_ on Naruto...because of this small kiss. Sasuke placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, trying to pull the other off. He didn't want this. The only person allowed to have their lips on his was Naruto and only Naruto. He continued to struggle, gasping once he felt a certain warm organ enter his mouth.

No. Only Naruto! He tried to move away, but the other kept a strong hold on his chin. Tears. He felt tears began to fill his eyes, but held them back. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. This wouldn't help his situation. At the moment.

He needed a miracle.

"HATAKE KAKASHI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" Kakashi was suddenly pulled away from the panting boy. Iruka glared at the other. He wasn't mad. Oh no. He was furious! Sasuke sat up, watching the brown haired began to yell, and slap Kakashi once or twice awhile. He sighed in relief, placing trembling fingers to his lips.

Memories of his kiss with Naruto filled his head, making him blush furiously. He knew. The only person that made him blush. The only person that made his heart beat rapidly. The only person that made him feel as if he was floating.

...The only person that he had fallen in love with.

Naruto.

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: Okay this chapter was made up of random thoughts! So...blah

Review please.


	10. Lost Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TT.TT

* * *

Dear Naruto

By Shounen-Ai

Warnings: This is **Naru**Sasu. Not **Sasu**Naru.

* * *

_...It's going to snow soon..._

Sasuke stared at a hallway mirror, glaring at the image. No, it wasn't his image he saw. It was that annoying beast inside his body he saw. He continue to watch the other chuckle and stare him down. Not long passed before Sasuke turned from the mirror and walked into the living room.

Loud sounds entered his ears.

Sounds of a car shrieking.

Sounds of shoes clicking on the asphalt of the grounds.

What was happening?

Sasuke quickly walked over to a nearby window and moved the curtain out of his view of site. At that moment, he wish he could just die. Outside stood about four men and one black car. But that wasn't the part that horrified the brunette. In one of the large man's arms was Naruto. Mouth covered, hurt slightly. And for a instant.

Their eyes meet.

But then the gaze was broken once one man hurled him into the nearby car. The others quickly rushes inside the car as well and drove off. Hoping not to be caught at the crime scene. Sasuke continue to stand frozen at the window.

Naruto.

He had come to find him.

Then this...

* * *

**-Hours Ago-**

Naruto sat on the top step of the apartment building. He watched few people pass by. He sighed once, looking away from few couples. One week had passed. His thoughts kept wondering onto finding a dead body or just never seeing him again. The blond shivered, pulling his coat closer to warm up his body.

It was January now. The last week of December had passed. Naruto closed his eyes, ignoring the loud noises of passing cars and footsteps of people exiting and entering the apartment. His thoughts continued to wander.

Onyx eyes,

Black silky hair, with a blue tint.

Beautiful pale skin.

A kind smile.

Naruto sighed. He tried to think of anything except _him_. But that was not possible. He thought of delicious ramen. But then he would be reminded of Sasuke. He thought of graduating from college. Still, Sasuke appeared in his mind. He thought of thousands of things, but they seem to connect and send him back to one person. Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun? Are you all r-right?"

Naruto slumping forward a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about...stuff." he muttered, hearing the other sigh lightly, then a presence next to him. "Naruto-kun...d-do you want to...uhhh...I mean...if it's possible..." Hinata gulped, feeling her cheeks turn a darker red. Naruto looked over to the other. "What?" Naruto questioned, noticing the other was on the verge of fainting.

"W-W-Would you like to..g-go...o-o-on a...d-da-da...I mean..see you at school!" The female quickly rushed down the stairs and out of site.

Naruto sighed.

"Hinata gets weirder everyday."

* * *

"What was that?" Itachi turned towards the smirking Kabuto. He was still pissed that the white haired boy had burst into his room without his permission. He almost allowed the guards to take him away. But once Kabuto told him that he had urgent news on his pet, he allowed the male to stay.

"We found his location. A female stated she saw the boy once on Noami street with someone named Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi smirked wickedly, placing his wine glass down.

"Finally."

* * *

Sasuke glared.

Kakashi smiled.

Iruka sighed.

The three were currently having breakfasttogether. Sasuke was utterly pissed off. He didn't want to eat breakfast with a perverted man who was now currently sitting next to him. Sasuke had to look back and forth from his food and to Kakashi's hands. Kakashi was utterly pleased. He was able to eat breakfastnext to an adorable (short-tempered) boy who he couldn't wait to lick once he accidentally left soup smudges around his pouty lips. Iruka was utterly annoyed. He wanted to have a peaceful breakfast. But he had to be the guardian for Sasuke. Iruka was suppose to be sitting next to him. But Kakashi refused to budge from his spot next to Sasuke.

Sasuke took a sip of his soup, trying his hardest to ignore the looks he was getting from one of his current guardians. His eyebrow twitched as he continued to eat and felt the looks watching every little move he made. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a nearby biscuit and threw it in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi caught it, inches from his face, smiling widely from behind the collar of his sweater.

Sasuke gaped, shocked. Kakashi seemed to have ninja-like reflexes.

"See how cool I am? Now will you talk to me, Wolfy-chan?"

Sasuke glared.

Kakashi smiled.

Iruka sighed.

**Konoha College of The Arts**

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! OUTSIDE! NOW!"

Naruto glared in annoyance at Iruka. He scoffed, standing up and exiting the classroom, ignoring the giggles from nearby girls. It seemed his new emo-like personality had boasted up his popularity and reputation. Naruto leaned against the cool wall, hands in pockets. He zoned out as Iruka scolded him for his lack of participation.

"Uzumaki Naruto! What is wrong with you! For the pass weekyour grades have been going down! You refuse to pay attention in class, your tardy, and you even cursed out a few of the teacher staff!" Naruto blinked, looking down at his teacher. Naruto, oh so badly, wanted to curse him out as well.

"It's bad enough that I have to deal with Kakashi-san and his hormones everyday!! Oh! That idiot called in sick today! He better have not touched that little runaway." Iruka muttered under his breath.

Runaway?

Naruto's heart raced.

'Maybe...no! Stop it you idiot! Their is no way in this world that Sasuke is with Kakashi!! It's absurd!'

But...

"Iruka-sensei...who is this runaway your talking about?"

Iruka snapped out his thoughts, looking towards Naruto. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Anyway. Pay more attention! Now get back in there and finished your assignment." Iruka concluded, walking back into the classroom. Naruto growled. His heart continued to pound. For some odd reason. He had a feeling that it was Sasuke that Iruka was talking about. But he needed evidence.

But how could he get?

* * *

Throughout the school period, Naruto had followed and listened closely to Iruka's conversations. He waited impatiently for Iruka to bring up the word 'runaway'. But no such luck. He cursed, knowing that if Kakashi were there, he could easily go right up to him and ask. But asking Iruka? He knew he would become defensive and ask him what relationship he had with the runaway.

Naruto sighed in relief as the bell rang.

School was finally over and Naruto had ditched his last classwaiting for Iruka to leave the staff room. Finally the room emptied of teachers as they left for their homes. Naruto peeked inside, seeing Iruka grab his things. He quickly hid in a nearby classroom as Iruka exited the room and walked towards the exit. Naruto followed as quietly as he could.

Lucky enough, Iruka was walking home.

Even more lucky, Iruka bumped into Kakashi only a few blocks later.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came out to get groceries."

"You left him alone!!"

"What's wrong with that? I use to leave him home a lot before you found out about him."

"Ugh. Fine. You didn't touch him did you?"

"Of course I did. He's so cute and..--ah. That hurts Iruka-san."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!!"

"So? Maybe you should see it from my point of view!"

"NO! I don't want to know your point of view!"

"Beautiful brunette with beautiful onyx eyes! A body fit to be a models'! Now think of him naked in a tub filled with water and red rose petals. Now continue to imagine! He's wet. His cheeks are flustered, he's at peace. Then he sees you coming in, he's embarrassed and slides into the water in a shy manner."

"..."

"Ahh. Your having a nosebleed Iruka-san."

"AAHH! YOU DISGUSTING MAN!! LOOK WHAT YOUR DOING TO ME! YOUR TURNING ME INTO A PERVERT!!"

Naruto had zoned out from the conversation once he had heard the description of the runaway. It fit perfectly with Sasuke!

'S-Sasuke..he's alive...'

Naruto quickly took a shortcut towards Kakashi's home. What he hadn't noticed was a lone car following him quickly.

Naruto panted, stopping only a couple feet away from Kakashi's apartment building. He sighed, looking up. Before he could walk, he felt something odd in the air. It was as if he was being watched. Naruto looked behind him, checking the empty streets. He knew something was wrong.

He could feel it.

Suddenly out a nearby alley that he had ran out off only seconds ago, a car came racing out, and coming to a halt only inches away from Naruto. Naruto stared at the automobile in shock. His legs had frozen in their place. He couldn't move. He watched as the doors of the car opened and out came men.

Very buff men.

One raced over to him and grabbed him from behind, holding him in place. He struggled, trying to scream, but his screams were muffled by the sweaty palm of his soon-to-be kidnapper.

'No..this can't be happening! Not when I found!...'

Naruto looked up.

Blue eyes meeting onyx eyes.

'S..Sasuke?'

He gasped as he felt himself being thrown into the car, then squished by the men as they quickly jumped inside and drove away the street. Naruto vision became blurry for an odd reason. He finally realized that covering his nose was a rag with a strange aroma entering his nostrils.

Naruto entered nothing but darkness.

'...Sasuke...'

* * *

Sasuke continued to stare at the place where Naruto had stood only mintues ago. Why was this happening? That was what he thought. He wondered if Naruto and him were destinied to be apart from each other. Was it a mistake that they had met?

**Well Well. Look at this. You know this is your fault, right? Those men are actually looking for you.**

Sasuke froze up at this.

**You didn't notice the snake symbol earrings? Shame.**

Snake? Sasuke's body began to tremble in fear. No. Not them. Anyone but them! How he loathed that group. They were the reason why he was born with this cursed demon. They were the reason why his parents were dead. They were the reason why his love..would be found soon.

But not alive.

The sound of the door opening came to his ears. "Wolfy-chan! I've come back with Iruka-san!" Sasuke ignored the man as he broke down crying. "Wolfy? Hey, what's wrong?" Kakashi knelled down next to him, rubbing his back. Iruka quickly rushed to his other side.

"What did you do Kakashi!?"

"Hey. You called me Kakashi without the -san."

"Don't change the subject!!"

"Well...I don't know what happened." Kakashi muttered, looking down at the boy. Sasuke weakly open his eyes, watching his tears fall to the now wet carpet. He wanted to scream at them. Tell them to stop comforting him and save Naruto. But he couldn't. His voice...

**I could tell them for you...but I wouldn't let them go of course. That idiot deserves what's coming to him.**

Sasuke gripped the material of his shirt tightly.

He hated this demon.

He wanted it out his body.

But the only way to do that was to..

**Go back? Your actually going to go back?! Haha! Once there, I'll be free to come out whenever I want!**

Sasuke knew that.

He would just have to take the risk.

For Naruto.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"What is it now?!"

"We have the caretaker. He is now currently being drove to the warehouse near the pier."

Orochimaru smirked.

"Excellent."

* * *

Night had fallen. The apartment was quiet. Sasuke peeked from out his room, making sure no one was around. He had been able to find some warming, fitting clothes. Sasuke quietly left the room and headed towards the door. He held back a squeak once he noticed Kakashi laying on the couch, asleep.

The brunette gulped, getting on his knees and crawling the rest of the way to the door. Finally. His dangerous journey came to an end. He grabbed his nearby shoes and placed them on. Sasuke stood, placing his hand on the knob.

"Where do you think your going, Wolfy?"

Sasuke froze, then slowly turned around to see a smiling Kakashi.

"Well. Looks like your on a mission if your trying to sneak around and leave unnoticed."

Sasuke bit his lip, looking down at the floor.

"...Don't be sad. You can go. You must have something important to do, right?"

Onyx eyes widened in pure disbelief as Kakashi grabbed a nearby jacket and placed it on him. "Stay warm and safe. If you ever need help, just come see me, kay?" Kakashi smiled once again from behind his mask. Sasuke slowly nodded. He could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes, but he wouldn't release them. He needed to be strong for himself and for Naruto.

"Well, safe journeys, Wolfy."

Sasuke stopped himself from glaring and instead smiled at the nickname.

Kakashi opened the door quietly.

"Go on before Iruka-san wakes up. He will most likely stop you and then kill me for letting you leave." He chuckled. Sasuke nodded once again, walking out the warm apartment and into the cold streets of Tokyo.

He knew where to go.

Then...suddenly...

_...It's snowing..._

* * *

Shounen-Ai's note: Review Please? And I'm sorry this took me forever to update. I just lost interest in it. But last night, around 12am or 1am or 2am, I had the urge to write something! So I just randomly picked Dear Naruto and started writing. But my brother wanted to use the computer (Why were we even up so late anyway?!) So I just started typing faster and faster to let him on. It seems lack of time makes me work! Lol. Anyway. I finished the rest this morning around 9am to 11am. (I just want to go back to bed!!) So. You guys better have enjoyed it! I worked my butt off! And I think my writing skills are destroyed. I really think this chapter sucks. Man, I haven't written chapters in a LONG time.

Anyway.

I hoped you enjoyed it and please don't ask me to update soon. I have a feeling even after wonderful reviews, I won't update for a couple weeks or months again. I don't want you guys to get your hopes up for a new chapter next week or this week. Sorry! I'm just..lazy! And I still need to think of what WILL happen in the next chapter.

Sorry guys. And I'm sick at the moment. So I really don't think I'll be updating anytime soon...or will I? Hmmm...Let's wait and see. ;D


	11. Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Dear Naruto

By Shounen-Ai

Warning(s): This is **Naru**Sasu, not **Sasu**Naru.

Important: Okay. Yamato and Sai are at Naruto's home. Before you guys start asking how do they already know that Naruto is gone. They didn't until they got to Naruto's place. His door was broken in and it looks like a tornado destroyed the place. So right now, they are investigating what might of happened. The reason they went there was to ask Naruto some questions about Sasuke.

* * *

Yamato looked over the destroyed door, taking few pictures as he continued to observe. Sai stood next to the abandon couch, picking up a small wallet and peeking though it.

"Naruto-kun left his wallet again."

"Hm."

"...Yamato-san..."

"Yes?"

"...Why does Naruto-kun have over 1000 dollars in his wallet still?"

"WHAT!?" Yamato quickly rushed to Sai's side, grabbing the wallet and counting the bills. "Wow...where does Naruto work?! I might quit this job..." Yamato muttered as he pulled out the bills, staring at them in awe. Sai sighed. "Naruto-kun doesn't work until the summer. His aunt sends him money every few months...but something is wrong. Why is there money still left behind? Naruto-kun's home was ram sacked. Like a robber had entered here...but he didn't touch any money or valuables.."

"...So that means that..-"

"They were after Naruto-kun."

"Right...but who..-"

"Snake."

"Will you stop cutting me off! If you want my help, then stop interfering when I speak!"

"Sorry. But Snake is responsible for this..."

Yamato crossed his arms. "And how do you know this?!" Sai sweat dropped, pointing behind Yamato. The brown-haired detective looked, seeing a gold earring on the ground with a snake symbol visible. "Oh.." Yamato laughed nervously. "Well! We have evidence of who took Naruto! Now we must found out where they are hiding out at!"

* * *

Sasuke shivered, peaking over the corner of the rusty wall that shield him from being seen. He looked at the familiar warehouse as an eerie feeling overpowered him. He felt his legs trembling slightly. Not from the cold. But from fear. He promised himself he would never step foot near the warehouse again. But here he was.

Warehouse 7.

Sasuke closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. He had to be strong and rescue Naruto. But he knew. Once he went inside. He wasn't coming back out. But he would make sure Naruto left, alive and safe.

It was time he finally paid for his stay.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, looking around slowly. All his eyes met was darkness. He held back a groan, feeling his stomach turn.

"Man...I wanna puke." He muttered.

"Ah. Your finally awake Blondie." A slick voice stated. Naruto shut his eyes has light suddenly blared throughout the room. He opened his eyes, adjusting to the light and looked to his side. Kabuto smiled, tapping a metal pipe on his leg. "Now, I believe your name is Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" Kabuto walked around and stood in front of Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Now tell me what you want with me?" Naruto hissed, showing no fear. But inside, he was afraid that Kabuto would use that pipe on him if he didn't answer his questions. The white-haired male smiled again. Naruto could tell it was fake. "You might have heard of me. I'm Kabuto. Now, I have some questions for you, Naruto-kun. The boy. Where is he?" His voice lowered.

Naruto's breath hitched.

"B-Boy?"

"Yes. Boy. Uchiha Sasuke. Where is he?"

Naruto bit back a sigh of relief. They didn't know Sasuke's whereabouts. That was good. He just hoped they never checked Kakashi's home anytime soon. He noticed Kabuto begin to pat the pipe against his leg again. He was impatient. Finally, Naruto answered. "I don't know where he is. He ran away after an accident. I haven't seen him since..." Naruto replied.

Kabuto frowned at this.

"Not good news at all. That is not what I wanted to hear Naruto-kun." Kabuto sighed, walking closer to Naruto. Naruto wanted to back away, but he noticed that he was trapped. His arms were tied behind him to a metal pipe of a nearby machine. So it was impossible to run away. Kabuto stopped in front of Naruto. "I was told not to kill you until we found Sasuke-kun. So I guess I'll just have to rough you up a bit."

Naruto watched in horror as Kabuto brought the pipe up.

* * *

Kakashi smiled as Iruka continued his ranting and yells.

"I can't believe you let him leave!"

Kakashi hummed, turning a page of his favorite book.

"What if he's hurt!? Worse, dead!"

Kakashi scanned the small text, chuckling at certain areas.

"I have the right mind to call the police and have them go look for him!!"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, staring at the small picture at the bottom of the page.

"But then they will accuse us for 'kidnapping' the boy once they find out his not related to me or you in any way!"

Kakashi looked over to Iruka and then back to the picture. Then back to Iruka then again at the picture.

"Iruka-san."

"What!?"

"I have something I want to show you in the bedroom." Kakashi smiled innocently. Iruka looked at the silver-haired cautiously. "And what is it that you want to show me?" Kakashi turned the book to Iruka, exposing the picture. "Let's try this position." Iruka looked at the picture in horror, a blush burning on his cheeks."W-What?! I will do no such thing...PUT ME DOWN HATAKE!! I WILL KILL YOU! LET ME GO!!" Iruka shouted, struggling in Kakashi's grip. Kakashi resumed his humming as he carried Iruka into his bedroom.

'That boy will be fine. Trust me Iruka-san.'

* * *

Sasuke walked into the warehouse, making sure he wasn't seen. The darkness of the building brought back the memories of his time there. He'd never expected himself to go back on his own will. As he walked, he stayed on the sides of the large storage part of the warehouse. Boxes were stacked up high to the ceiling and few lifts hovered around. His eyes scanned the steel staircase that linked to each level that continued up until it reached feet from the ceiling. Finally, instead of dim lights. He saw a brighter light up ahead and the sounds of something or someone being hit. He ducked behind a few crates, making sure he was hidden by the crates silhouette, and peeked through a small crack.

Sasuke glanced around until he eyes landed on two certain people. He held back a gasp as he watched Kabuto slam a metal pipe into Naruto's side, and the sound of Naruto's ribs cracking echoed thorough out the building. Naruto breathed in sharply, feeling pain surge in his body. He refused to scream and bring pleasure of his suffering to Kabuto. He coughed furiously, trying to inhale much needed oxygen, but was only rewarded with more pain. He bit back a scream and felt tears clinging to his eyelashes. Sasuke wanted to rushed out to save him, but knew he couldn't. He continued to watch Kabuto slam the pipe at Naruto's upper body. Finally, after a few moments, he stopped and let the pipe fall to the floor. Kabuto looked over the bruised and slightly bloody blond. "I would enjoy this more if I were able to kill you...or maybe.." he whispered, running on hand down to the rim of Naruto's shirt and tugging it a bit. Naruto shrugged off the hand and glared. "Fuck you, asshole." he spat out. Kabuto smirked and slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach, making him scream from pain.

"I'll be back in half a hour. Orochimaru-sama and Itachi-san should arrive soon. So, make yourself comfortable." with that, he walked away, passing Sasuke without noticing, thanks to the shadows covering his body, and up the steel stairs. Sasuke watched as he disappeared up the stairs and the sounds of a door being opened and closed. He waited for awhile, holding his breath, listening carefully to make sure Kabuto wasn't coming back. All he heard were the faint sounds of mice and Naruto's groans of pain. Finally, he exhaled and quickly rushed out from his hiding spot and in front of Naruto.

Sasuke placed his hands on the blonde's cheeks, to signal his presence. Naruto groaned lowly and opened his eyes, meeting onyx ones. "Sa-sasuke...?" He whispered, feeling the tears he had been holding for days finally pour down his cheeks. Sasuke panicked, watching the other cry and tried to wipe them away, but was only greeted with more. "Sasuke. I'm so happy...so happy to see you again..and also feel you." he nuzzled closer to the warm hands and closed his eyes. "Sasuke..you have to leave. They are after you and I don't want them to take you. Go back to Kakashi's and stay there. I'll be fine. I promise." Sasuke shook his head, knowing fully well if they didn't get the information they wanted, they would kill the other without hesitation. Naruto sighed at Sasuke's stubbornness. "Sasuke, please. Go now." he winced, his throat was beginning to hurt. Sasuke shook his head again, and tugged on the chains binding the blond. He growled noticing a lock keeping the chains from separating. Sasuke bit his lip, glancing up at Naruto as fear gripped at his heart.

This was all his fault.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming open was heard.

"Hey! You!" Sasuke tensed knowing the person was speaking to him. Naruto panicked and turned to Sasuke. "Run and hide!" he hissed, his eyes filled with desperation and fear. Sasuke looked up to see few men rushing down the stairwell and towards the couple. The Uchiha quickly got to his feet and rushed off, hoping to lose them through the many paths of crates, hanging chains, and other stock material. As he continued to run further away from the men, he noticed the light beginning to dim out. He knew that meant he was ways away from Naruto now and so were the men. That meant Naruto was safe for now.

* * *

Naruto coughed as Kabuto slammed his fist into his ribs again.

"Who was that?!"

"I-I don't know..."

Kabuto growled, grabbing Naruto's chin and forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

"Who did you call?" Naruto smirked as his eyes glistened with amusement. "How could I call someone if I've been tied up for the pass hours?" Kabuto released Naruto's chin and narrowed his eyes. "Once we find that friend of yours, he's dead. One shot to the head and then one shot to the heart to make sure he stays down." Naruto looked to Kabuto, trying to had his amusement. Kabuto observed him carefully, wondering why he wasn't showing any signs of fear for his friends life. As if they wouldn't kill him. Unless...

Kabuto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke, huh?" The amusement quickly vanished and was replaced with shock and panic. This made Kabuto smile. "So, instead of us going after him. He came to us. Well, this is wonderful! Once they bring him back, Orochimaru-sama and Itachi-san will be very happy to hear the news. Knowing their pet is back in their grasp." He watched as Naruto darkened his glare. "He's not some fucking animal." he hissed, gripping tightly to the chains binding him. "Leave him be! Why do you want him so much?! He did nothing to you assholes!" Kabuto shook his head, smirking widely. "Oh. That's right. You don't know anything about him do you? Well, I'll happily explain once they bring him back."

* * *

Sasuke could hear the men's harsh breaths as the continued to search throughout the area. He silently panted, trying to regain his breath before he could make another mad dash back to Naruto and try to help him.

**Release me and I'll help you.**

Sasuke froze at this. The demon. If he released it, then he would most defiantly get away without harm and save Naruto. But he knew better than to trust him. The Uchiha stiffened, hearing footsteps approach near his hiding spot. He had nowhere to go and he knew he would be caught if he tried to out run them again. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think. Should he allow control to the monster that cared little for no one? No. Never. He would never let the beast take over his body again.

"Hey! I think I heard something!"

If Sasuke was able to, he would have cursed.

He was in trouble now.

* * *

Naruto felt worry eat at him as he thought of Sasuke getting caught and brought back. He hoped to ever god that existed that he was able to escape and go back to Kakashi's.

Devil Naruto: I DON'T WANNA DIE!!

Angel Naruto: Hush! Think about Sasuke! He's in more danger then we our!

Devil Naruto: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! THEY HAVE EVERYTHING IN THIS FUCKED UP WAREHOUSE TO USE TO KILL US! WHY OH WHY DIDN'T I TAKE THAT JOB OF BEING A TOOTH FAIRY!!

Angel Naruto:...

Devil Naruto:...I'll shut up now.

Naruto ignored the two once he noticed Kabuto move away from him and look to his side. A smirk came back to his face, and Naruto quickly looked as well. To his horror, Sasuke had been caught and was now being dragged to the two. "Ahh. You found him. Good." Kabuto said. The one who held Sasuke in a tight hold, nodded, and pushed Sasuke towards Kabuto, causing him to stumble and fall. The white haired turned to Naruto, still holding a smirk on his face. "Now. About Sasuke-kun. He is actually a disgusting monster." Sasuke sat up and glared to Kabuto, hoping to stop him from speaking by scaring him. It didn't work and Kabuto continued. "And the reason for this is because--"

"My dear Kabuto. I would like to explain if you don't mind." A sly voice informed as a figure moved out the shadows with another. Naruto looked to the newcomers and gasped at who he saw.

Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha.

"So, it's true. Your back, little brother." Sasuke stared to Itachi. He didn't even feel himself trembling furiously as memories rushed back from their graves. He was the reason why he was...he had...he couldn't...all because of his brother! His own blood relative had to sense to actually betray him and send him to such a place. He gripped tightly too his pants and glared towards Itachi with a murderous expression. Oh how he wanted to kill the man who stood feet away with his 'beloved master'.

"You know. Instead of telling him. We should show him. Don't you agree, Orochimaru-san?" Itachi glanced over to the snake-like male. Orochimaru smiled, nodding. "Excellent idea Itachi-kun." Sasuke's glare had faded hearing this and panic appeared on his face. He quickly smashed his hands over his ears, knowing what the certain male would do. Orochimaru chuckled as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small whistle. "That won't work, Sasuke-kun." with that, he blew into the whistle. Sasuke choked on air as the noise found it's way into his ears. He let out a silent scream, gripping tightly to his ears and falling over, gasping for air. Orochimaru blew once again, this receiving the boy to whimper and fall into fetish position.

Naruto watched, confused and outraged.

"Stop whatever your doing to him!"

Kabuto turned to Naruto with amusement glistening from behind his glasses. "The whistle irritates his hearing, causing him to only focus on his hearing. Because of that, he leave out a large weakness. The demon will soon take this chance and take over." Naruto stared to Kabuto in shock. Remembering the demon from that certain night.

_Sasuke's arm thrusting through the older man's ribcage and exiting out through the man's back. The thug choked out blood, his eyes roll back, his body instantly become limb. Sasuke frightening smirk twisted into a half grin. His slowly pulled his hand back inside the body and then quickly thrust it out, watching the body fall to the ground with a heavy thump. Blood quickly seeped out the wound, circling the body._

No. Naruto didn't want to see the lust for blood come back. He didn't want to see those crimson eyes with nothing but hatred. No warmth. No peace. Just the need to kill or be killed. He didn't want to see it ever again. Sasuke didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this. He deserved to grow up with a normal family, normal friends, a normal life! Not this. Anything but this. Sasuke groaned as his hands went limp and fell from his ears. "Ah. He has finally began to take over." Kabuto informed the blond, snapping him out his thoughts. Orochimaru pulled the whistle from his lips and nodded to Itachi.

Itachi walked over to the unconscious boy and finally, Naruto noticed a needle in his hand. He watched as the brunette injected the needle into Sasuke's arm and the green liquid inside vanished. Itachi slowly pulled the needle out and backed away, as if waiting for something to happen. Kabuto looked to the two.

"Orochimaru-sama? Was that the remaining Demon Blood S? I thought it was unstable and-"

"We finally stabilized it once again. Now instead of two souls in one body. The souls were merge and create one powerful being." The small crowd watched as Sasuke began to sweat and tremble as his body began to change. Upon his head, ears, like a cat, rose from his hair with the painful sounds of bones cracking as they shaped. His normal ears shrunk into his hair. His fingernails extended and a motion behind Sasuke caught their attention. A long black furred tail. Sasuke shakily sat up; opened his eyes and stared at nothing but air. "Ah. It seems he will keep his normal state, but he is ten times more powerful then before." Itachi walked over to the younger male and knelt down.

"Sasuke. Look at me." He did without hesitation unlike before when he would have glared or ignored him. "Excellent. His obeying skills seem to be perfected." Itachi confirmed, running a hand through Sasuke's dark locks. Naruto watched, feeling burning rage in his gut as he watched Itachi continue his actions. "Don't touch him!" he shouted, ignoring the fact that he had drawn attention to himself once again.

"Ahhh. I forgot all about you. Orochimaru-sama, would you like for me to dispose of this Uzumaki?" Orochimaru looked over to Naruto and smiled. "No. Let's test out Sasuke-kun's strength. Uzumaki will be the perfect test dummy." With that, Naruto was knocked out from behind by a random minion of Orochimaru's.

* * *

Naruto gasped from air after feeling a painful blow to his gut.

"He's up."

"Good."

Naruto rose up, hugging his gut and looked around. He was in a small room, but what freaked him out was the blood stains that littered the walls and ceiling. He suspected that the blood that might have been on the floor, had been cleaned up ages ago. His eyes stopped on the large window where he knew he was begin watched from. "Come out. We're bring him in." the sound of a nearby intercom was heard. The female and male nodded and walked out the door opened door. Quickly after the two left, Kabuto appeared with Sasuke, who was now in a straightjacket, at his side. "Have fun." he smirked and exited the room with the door automatically closing behind.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Sasuke looked up to Naruto, frowning at him. Naruto held his breath for a second. "D-Do you remember me?" Sasuke looked at him for what seemed like hours, then looked away, glancing down at the titled floor. The blond felt his heart drop, knowing that was a yes. He had forgotten him because of that damn merge! Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, holding back his tears. He forced himself to breath and looked back up to the boy feet away. He looked the same, except for his new features. Naruto finally noticed that Sasuke's hair had grown. The odd hairstyle had grown about five inches, almost reaching his waist. His cat ears twitched for a moment and he looked up to Naruto, noticing his staring.

His eyes were the same onyx color.

"Sasuke-kun. This man once hurt you. He beat you. He raped you. He even tried to kill you many times." Sasuke's eyes widened, staring towards Naruto. "He is the man who killed every single member of your family and forced you and Itachi-san to watch." Naruto growled, looking towards the dented intercom. "Those are lies! Why are you telling him this!?" Orochimaru ignored him and continued. "Sasuke-kun. You want revenge, right?...kill him."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare.

**Kill.**

**Kill.**

**Kill.**

**Kill.**

**KILL!**

Sasuke's eyes switched from onyx to crimson.

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: Will Naruto be killed? Will Sasuke remember Naruto? Will my writing skills ever stop sucking? Find out! Next chapter!

Review please!


	12. Misjudged

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Dear Naruto

By Shounen-Ai

Warning(s): This is NaruSasu, not SasuNaru.

I made a new poll!

Question: Should I make a sequel to Dear Naruto after it's completed?

Please go on my profile and vote on the poll. And I bet you guys are wondering. Why would se place this up if she didn't even finish the story?! Well actually. The story is nearing it's end! Shocking, isn't it? Maybe one more chapter, hm? I know this was fast, but I want to get this story over with now! XP

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto winced at the compact to his stomach and his body slammed into the wall behind him. He weakly opened his eyes, looking up to see that Sasuke had been able to rip off the straight jacket. "Sasuke. Don't believe those lies! I didn't kill your family! That Orochimaru guy did!" He quickly dodged the slash of claws and slid over to a corner. "Sasuke! Stop it!" Sasuke ignored him and charge at him with his fist out. Naruto quickly moved to the side and watched as Sasuke's fist missed and slam into the wall. The wall cracked and dented in. Sasuke pulled his fist from out the almost destroyed wall and turned back to Naruto, growling.

Naruto gulped and take in a breath. He knew he had to fight him if he wanted to survive and he had to somehow snap Sasuke out his blind rage. Naruto snapped out his thoughts quickly and leaped to the side as Sasuke rushed forward, swiping his claws again. Naruto cursed, falling to his knees and gripping his arm. He looked down to see claw marks embedded in his sleeve with blood starting to soak the material. Naruto stood, ignoring the loud splat noise once his blood began to drip down to the floor. He knew he would die of blood loss if he didn't get to a hospital soon.

Sasuke smirked at the injury and lunge himself at Naruto once again. Naruto, not getting the chance to move, was slammed into the wall once again, coughing as he looked down to see that Sasuke had been able to punch him in his already broken ribs. The blond felt liquid fill his mouth and slide down his lips. More blood was escaping through a different passage. Sasuke cracked his hand and held it above Naruto's heart, ready to strike it. Naruto dodged once again and tumbled to the ground, wincing once he fell on his wound. From behind the glass, Orochimaru and Kabuto watched the show in pure amusement. Itachi, on the other hand, showed no emotion what-so-ever. It was as if he were in a trance as he stared at the scene. The blood. The sounds. They reminded him of something. His eyes looked from Naruto and directly on Sasuke who began to move towards Naruto again.

Suddenly, a strange feeling washed over him. For once in his life. He looked to the male as his brother. Not just some child his parents bore. He never cared for him thanks to his so called 'friendship' with Orochimaru. He couldn't remember clearly what happened, but he agreed to stay with Orochimaru and help him change Sasuke from a normal child into a vicious beast. He wondered why he even wanted to do it in the first place. What would he get from it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Itachi frowned as he felt the urge to throw up.

He had finally noticed he made a terrible mistake.

Naruto was slammed onto the floor as he released a grunt of pain. The blood was rushing out fast and he felt himself become weaker by the second. He opened his eyes, blinking, noticing his vision starting to fail him. He was becoming dizzy and knew he couldn't continue dodging the boy's attacks. Naruto rolled to his side, watching Sasuke miss his body once again. He knew if Sasuke was able to talk, he would have cursed and told him to hold still. His eyes. Even if crimson, were still easy to read. Once Naruto was on his feet, he continued dodging the claws and fists and backing up slowly. He had wish that when he looked into those eyes, he would see Sasuke fighting against the beast that took over him and the amnesia that forced him to forget about Naruto.

"Sasuke. Please come to your senses.." he leaned against the wall, panting as he felt that it was harder to breath. Sasuke walked towards the blond, arm in position to finish him off. Naruto was about to move again, but he stopped. A idea raced through his mind. He hoped it would work. He only had one chance to do it. He was ripped at his thoughts and winced when Sasuke threw a fake attack and slammed his hand near the side of Naruto's head. Naruto looked to Sasuke and felt hope rise in his heart. He could see a flicker of pain in the crimson eyes. "Sasuke? Do you remember me?!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, watching the scene. He turned to the microphone to the intercom. "What are you doing?! Kill him this instant!" Sasuke whimpered, pulling away from Naruto and gripping his head. It hurt. As if someone was using a hammer and bashing it into his skull. Naruto watched, sliding down to his knees, having no energy to stand.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, blinking slowly. Once he registered where he was, he sprang into sitting position. Darkness. Never ending darkness surrounded him. He knew this place. He was back inside the 'dungeon' of his mind. "Welcome back home." a chilling voice whispered into his ear and an hand appeared inside his shirt and slowly began to trail up. Sasuke shivered at the cold touch and pushed the hand away. He felt the lips of the certain person go from his ear and down to his neck, trailing kisses. Sasuke pushed the other away and turned around, shocked at how much the demon had change.

The demon stood, smirking. Looking as beautiful as ever. His hair had grown and his eyes were crimson. "Wow. You've changed. Even more ravishing." Sasuke blinked once the other vanished and appeared behind him with his arms wrapped tightly around his hips. The demon placed his chin on Sasuke's shoulder and tilted his head to see his glare. "What a lovely tail you possess." Sasuke froze hearing the statement. He quickly push the other away and grab the foreign object that fluttered behind him. He felt his heart drop, seeing the it was a tail; also finally noticing the ears upon his head.

"Why the sad face? You should be happy to have your old figure back. Don't be so sad." The arms returned and so did the chin. "I'll love you even if that blond doesn't anymore."

Naruto...

Sasuke's eyes darkened, knowing Naruto would never accept him once he found out what he truly was. "Don't worry...I'm here." the demon whispered into his neck and planted a small kiss on the nape of his neck. Sasuke, for once, didn't pull away. He wanted to feel safe. He wanted to feel comfort. He wanted to feel...wanted. He just didn't want to see the rejection in Naruto's eyes.

He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and hoped everything was a dream.

* * *

Sasuke continued to grip his head, looking to Naruto with rejection burning in his eyes. Naruto slowly shook his head, understanding what the brunette was trying to say. "Sasuke! I don't care if you're like this! I-I don't care! Just come back to your senses!" Orochimaru growled, noticing the slight flicker of black in the red eyes. He quickly pulled out the whistle and blew into it near the intercom. Sasuke gasped as his ears flattened down on his head and his body began to tremble from the shriek of the high pitch noise.

"Stop it you bastard!" Naruto shouted, trying to get to his feet, but found it difficult to do.

"Sasuke! Please! Fight it!!"

* * *

Sasuke flinched, gripping his head at the sudden pain. He felt the other freeze, noticing his actions. "Fuck." The demon hissed, knowing he slowly gaining control back and would soon become conscious. Sasuke looked to the other confused once he noticed the irritated expression that crossed his face. "You need to rest." Sasuke frowned, not understanding why the demon suddenly brought up sleep.

Suddenly, another surge of pain hit him again. He gasped, falling to his knees and gripping his head.

_Sasuke! Please! Fight it!!_

Naruto?

_You can win against them! Your not some thing they can order around! Your a living being!_

Naruto...

He squeezed his eyes shut. Naruto still wanted him. He didn't care what he was. He still wanted to be near him..he still cared for him...he still.. The darkness began to fade. "No! Your not going to ruin my chance of killing that boy and finally having you to myself!" The demon gripped tightly to Sasuke's arm, forcing him stay. Sasuke struggled against the painful grip. He still wasn't strong enough to fight off the other. He believed he'd never be.

* * *

Naruto had been able to succeed and walk over to the boy who still trying to block out the whistling and pain. The blond fell to his knees in front of the boy, placing his hands on either cheek, and forcing the younger male to look up at him. "Sasuke?" he whispered, hoping to help him gain control of his body again. Sasuke's eyes flashed a darker crimson.

**_No! I won't let you destroy my opportunity of having this body and this boy!_**

Before Naruto to move, he felt a sharp pain slam into his chest and rip out from his body. He choked and gaped, slowly looking down to see Sasuke's arm inside his chest and he could feel it from his back. Just like what he did to that thug before. Naruto swayed, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders to stop himself from falling on top of the boy. Orochimaru chuckled, watching the display. "It seems we had some minors problems, but he still kills when he is told too." Kabuto nodded in agreement. Itachi stayed quiet watching the scene unfold.

Naruto's eyes slowly became diluted as he watched blood rush from the gaping hole in his chest once Sasuke pulled his arm out. He used the remaining strength he had and looked towards Sasuke, meeting shocked and frightened eyes. Naruto smiled weakly, bringing his hand up and rubbing Sasuke's cheek gently. "Sa-sasuke...I-I.." he stopped, feeling his body become weaker.

_My last chance...before I die.._

Naruto leaned over and placed his bloody lips on Sasuke's. It wasn't passionate. It wasn't warm. It was cold and wet due to the blood. But Sasuke could tell Naruto was trying to pour in as much emotions as he could.

Naruto...

Naruto...

Naruto...

Sasuke's eyes switched quickly from crimson to onyx. He mouthed Naruto's name on the chapped lips as tears gathered in his eyes and rushed down his cheeks. Naruto pulled away, meeting the eyes he so desperately wanted to see so long ago. Sasuke noticed as Naruto's eyes filled with relief and then slowly closed. The brunette slowly shook his head, trying to signal that he couldn't die. He wasn't allowed to die. He wasn't allowed to leave him alone.

Naruto...

Naruto's hands fell off Sasuke's body.

Naruto...

Naruto smiled weakly to Sasuke.

Naruto...

Naruto's body collapsed on the blood covered floor.

Naruto...

Naruto stopped breathing.

Sasuke stared with widened eyes, frozen.

No

No

No

No

No

No

No!!

Sasuke crawled over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder; began to shake him, hoping to wake him. He didn't care if he was getting bloody. He didn't care that his tears wouldn't stop. He ignored Orochimaru's yells for him to transform back. His mind. His eyes. His senses. Everything were only focused on the person before him. The person who had just been killed by his own hands. After what seemed like hours, he moved away and held back his sobs. He wasn't staring at a person now. He was staring at a corpse. The sound of the door open echoed throughout the room. Sasuke allowed his bangs to cover his face and his ears to flatten on his skull. "Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru is very unhappy that you have been ignoring him." Kabuto walked over to the boy and grabbed his arm. "He wants to speak with yo-" Kabuto choked once he felt a hand grip his neck and cut off his oxygen. He gasped for air, trying to pry the hand away, but no such luck.

"L-let...go-go..." Sasuke smirked and gripped tighter. The sound of bones snapping entered many ears as they watched Kabuto go limp in Sasuke's hold. Sasuke hurled the white haired male back into the other room through the door and stood, glaring towards the window where he was being watched. He growled from pure rage for what they had done to him. Especially Orochimaru. He rushed forward, slamming into the window, forcing the glass to break and crash into the floor. He almost smiled at the fear he saw in the eyes of those in the room. Orochimaru brought the whistle to his lips, but Itachi quickly slapped it away. "No. You all deserve to die. Including me for what we've done to him." he hissed. Orochimaru's eyes widened in pure rage. "You think you can disobey me? Well, you can't! I own you! Your just like your brother! A demon container."

"Container...?" Itachi looked to him in shock.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Of course. You were unstable, so we had to quickly eraser your memories and exterminate the demon." Orochimaru reached out and touched a scar under Itachi's eye. "Where do you think you got these scars from, hm? These are actually marks left behind by the demon." Itachi slapped Orochimaru's hand away. "You were the one who killed your parents...your family...all except for Sasuke-kun. I ordered you too of course. They found out about my experiments on you and Sasuke-kun and quickly fired me from serving under them. They were to take me to prison, have me placed on death row. But I quickly stopped them thanks to you...Itachi-san." Itachi had froze throughout the speech. He was a...use to be a...demon? He had killed his family. And yet he never knew.

As they had spoken, they never had noticed as Sasuke had begun to slay those inside the room. After the last one fell, he turned to the two.

"-They found out about my experiments on you and Sasuke-kun and quickly fired me from serving under them. They were to take me to prison, have me placed on death row. But, I quickly stopped them thanks to you...Itachi-san." Sasuke watched as his brother...his brother froze. He, of course, was shocked as well. His brother had been the one to kill them. Yet at the same time, it wasn't his fault. "Then...what was my real response when you asked for my brother?" Itachi spat out. This whole time he had been lied too. Had he really gave up Sasuke? Did he ever care for him? Orochimaru smirked. "You said no. Oh, how you loved your brother so much. I told you that I owned you both and yet you denied me. You said you wanted me to leave. You wouldn't help me in my projects again. So, I quickly erased your memories and gave you brand news ones."

"Wh...why are you telling me these thing!?"

Orochimaru tsk-ed. "Why do you ask? Well. Because I'm going to kill you. It seems your feelings for your brother are returning." In a quick motion, a gun was placed on Itachi's temple. The snake-like man turned to Sasuke. "If you move. I will kill him." Sasuke held his breath, forcing himself not to move. "Good boy. Now, you will obey me and you will allow control to the demon or else." He readied the gun. Itachi looked to Orochimaru and then to Sasuke. "No Sasuke. Kill him! Forget about me! I deserve to die after what I've done to you..." Orochimaru turned to the Uchiha. "Shut up." he hissed, pushing the gun closer to his head. Orochimaru turned back to Sasuke. "Do it! Now!" Sasuke looked towards Itachi. This whole time. It was never his brother's fault. It had been all Orochimaru's doing!

"Transform now!"

Sasuke glared and shook his head.

"You ungrateful brat! Fine!" Orochimaru turned to Itachi and placed his hand on the trigger.

"FREEZE!" A gunshot passed Orochimaru's ear and slammed into the wall behind them. Orochimaru looked back to see Yamato with a gun out and ready to fire again. "Put the gun down or else I won't purposely miss this time!" Sai sighed from his hiding spot. "Yamato-san. You didn't purposely miss. You just missed." Yamato's eyebrow twitched at the comment. "Hush! He doesn't know that!!" he shouted to Sai and then looked back, only to squeak and duck a bullet. Orochimaru quickly pushed Itachi away and ran out an open door into the storage part of the warehouse. "Ah! Get back here!" Yamato shouted, quickly rushing out the door with his gun readied to fire and Sai following as backup.

Itachi and Sasuke were left in silence. The first to move was Sasuke. He entered the small, blood stained room and flopped down next to the corpse. His eyes weren't filled with tears. They weren't filled with sadness. They weren't filled with pain. They were dead. Lifeless. Nothing. He reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, rubbing it gently. He placed on a small, yet fake, smile and leaned over, placing his lips on Naruto's jaw. He moved his lips, mouthing his feelings on the soft skin.

Itachi knelt next to the two and looked over the body. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. From such blood loss, Naruto hadn't lost his skin color yet. 'He should be pale by now.' Itachi thought, reaching out and placing a hand on the skin. Sasuke looked to the other in confusion, watching him touch Naruto's neck, then wrist, then cheeks. "..Sasuke. I think..he's still alive somehow...but he won't be alive for long. He's still warm and his color hasn't change." Sasuke stared to his brother then down to Naruto. He was alive. But how?! Itachi placed a hand near Naruto's nostrils, waiting for him to either exhale or inhale. He felt him inhale, but it was entirely too faint for someone to tell from a faraway range.

Sasuke jumped slightly sudden hearing gun shots and then silence. His ears flattened as he hear footsteps rushing into the test room. Sai appeared at the door, panting. "Ya-Yamato-san was able to kill Orochim- NARUTO-KUN!" He rushed over, placing his hand on the blond and shaking him. "He's alive. Just don't move him. We need paramedics immediately." Sai nodded, pulling out his cellphone, and called for help. As Sai did this, Yamato walked in. "I got him. He's dead." he looked to Naruto, fearing appeared on his features. Itachi quickly explained the situation again and received a sigh of relief from the detective.

Sasuke ignored the chattering of the three and run his fingers through the blonde's hair.

He was free...finally...

But would Naruto make it?

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: Next chapter is the finally chapter! Be looking out for it!

Review please!!


	13. Dear Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Dear Naruto

By Shounen-Ai

Wanring(s): This is **Naru**Sasu not **Sasu**Naru

Shounen-Ai's Note: Someone said I neglected Sakura and just replaced her with Sai. I never noticed that and wish now that I had the willpower to rewrite the story with Sai being the main friend from the start to finish. Thank you for stating that little dilemma. Next time I write a chapter story, I need to choose wisely on the friends who will be in the story longer. In this final chapter, I'll finally bring back the group. So Sakura will be most defiantly in it; Ino too. But for a really really small scene. Enjoy all!

PS: Thanks for your votes! A sequel will be made, I actually planned a sequel anyway. Now I'll place up another poll about the characters. It'll be titled: Which characters should be in the sequel to Dear Naruto? Also, I already have a title for the next story. I hope you guys like it once its out!

* * *

Weeks had passed since the accident at the warehouse. Naruto fell into coma minutes after being sent to ER. Everyone feared for the worst once they heard of the many damages done to the body. They were soon relieved days later once the doctors were able to patch up Naruto's wounds. Days continued to move, until finally, Winter disappeared into Spring. The low noises of high-tech machinery filled the room. Naruto lied underneath fresh sheets, scented with peaches. The large window on the side of his bed blew in a cool breeze, relaxing his body. His breathes were long, as if he weren't in coma, but just sleeping the morning away. Suddenly, the sound of the door creaking open entered the air. Soft feet paddled the tiled floors and appeared from behind the curtain that blocked off the rest of the room. Sasuke frowned, looking over his beloved. Still in the same position he always was each day. Sasuke sat on a small stool next to the bed and gently grabbed Naruto's hand. He smiled as Naruto reacted and gripped his hand.

He had hoped when Naruto first started reacting to his presence, he would awake. Sadly, days had passed and he was still unconscious. The brunette's eyes fell on the chest which was currently covered by the sheets that seemed to be tucked around the blond's body. The wound had healed, yet left a scar, forcing those to remember the terrible accident. Sasuke's grip tightened on the tan hand, and his teeth sunk onto his lower lip. He wondered if Naruto would even want to see him again once he woke...if he woke.

The boy reached up, pulling his cap off, revealing his cat ears. He always hated caps, but it was the only way to hide his features from the world. They had searched the warehouse for the antidote, but failed. It had seemed that Orochimaru had thought ahead and destroyed the remaining cures to reverse the transformation. Sasuke sighed, looking back to the Uzumaki, wishing today would be the day he awoke. Like he did every time he visited. At first, he visited every single day. But then the pressure of becoming well-known again, helping his brother with bills and important meetings, and getting the Uchiha cooperation back in motion forced him to lose free time. Now, he could only visit the blond two times a month for a short amount of time.

Sasuke reached up and softly rubbed the whiskered cheek.

When would he wake up...?

Sasuke leaned over, placing his lips against the others. He slightly winced at the coldness of the lips. He remember the last time he had been kissed by them. They had been warm. He could even remember the taste of them, even though all the blood that was smudged on them. He had tasted like cherries or strawberries. He couldn't really tell, but it was a fruit taste. It was odd since the blond ate almost nothing more than ramen and bentos. Never any fruits. Sasuke pulled away, looking down at the handsome face before him. Even when in coma, he was still handsome. Anyone could stare at him for hours, engulfed in his beauty. Sasuke's hand left Naruto's and found its place on his cheek. His fingers ran over the whiskered marks and slowly over to his eyes.

Wake up...please....

* * *

**_'...It's so dark...'_**

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked. His eyes scanned the dark realms surrounding him and frowned, not understanding why he was there or where he was. He felt nothing underneath or nearby. As if he were levitating. Suddenly, the floating feeling that surrounded him disappearing and sent him tumbling into the black sea below. Naruto held his breath as he felt him dive in and water surround his body. His blue eyes scanned the area, wondering what was happening. Was he dead? or was he alive? He couldn't tell if he were dreaming or just...

His eyes closed in pain once he noticed the lack of air he had left to hold. He tried to move his limbs, but they all refused to budge as he continued to sink deeper into the sea. Without his permission, he gasped for air and waited in panic for water to fill his mouth and nose. But none did. Surprisingly, he was able to breath. This should have relieved he male, but it only frightened him more. Thoughts of ghosts and spirits rushed into his mind. He could feel his heat beating rapidly as he thought he really was dead.

**_'...Where am I?!..'_**

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped, noticing the large crack embedded in the sandy floor. Light shone brightly, bathing the blonde in warmth and finally, he was able to gain control of his body. He wondered what was on the other side. Would he finally be taken home and see everyone dear to him? He continued his journey to the light.

But, that wasn't the light back to life.

* * *

Sasuke snapped his head up, as an irritating screech filled his ears. His ears quickly flatten against his skull. His hearing was 3x greater that humans. He looked over to the machines, wondering what was happening. His eyes darted from each monitor, looking for the problem, until they finally landed on the heart monitor. He could almost feel his heart stop as he watched the heart patterns begin to decrease in numbers at a rapid speed. He shot up, placing his cap on quickly and rushed over to the call button. He rapidly clicked at it, his eyes never leaving the heart monitor.

Then, as if life had suddely become slow motion, the door was opened, doctors and nurses filled the room. They surrounded Naruto's body and began to try and keep his heart from reaching 0. The nurses pulled out small compartments from the walls and the doctors checked the monitors, to see the problem.

"Sir, you have to leave." A nurse informed, gently placing her hands on Sasuke's arm and pulling him out the room. Sasuke had no energy to push off the woman. His eyes stayed glued on Naruto's body that seem to have gone limp and he couldn't even tell if the blond was breathing.

Would he make it?

* * *

_..A month later.._

Naruto opened his eyes to see flashing lights. He squinted a bit, placing his hands over his eyes to block out the shine. Finally, his throat came to life and he released a low groan. He winced, feeling his throat burn from its rude awakening and so did his entire body. They either burned or felt numb. Naruto removed his hands, forcing his eyes to adjust to the blazing lights and looked around. Nothing more than a simple white room. A curtain hung on his side, blocking out the entire right side of the room. One his left was a large, cleaned and polished, window with a see-through curtain, blowing in the wind, signaling that the window was open.

Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful breeze hitting his face. His boy felt hot, as if it were on fire. He wondered if he had a fever or was it because of the huge comforter blocking out any breezes of cool air. The blond released a sigh, shifting to become comfortable. After all the analyzing and thinking. He suspected that he was in the hospital. He felt bandages wrapped tightly around his right arm and around his chest. Naruto released another sigh as utter boredom washed over him. He wondered if he could leave the room and walk around for a bit. But he had a feeling he couldn't. He did have a healing hole in his chest.

The sound of the door opening entered his ears and the soft paddles of shoes. A hum began as female hands pushed the curtain away to reveal herself and the hidden part of the room. He discovered that he was alone in the room and nothing much was in the room except a small wardrobe and a few chairs. He watched as the nurse turned to him and gasped, dropping her clipboard out her trembling hands. "Uz-Uzumaki Naruto!? You're awake! I-I-I'll call the doctor!" She rushed out, screaming for a doctor. Naruto scrunched his eyes, confused. Had he woken up earlier?..or late? He didn't know. A man rushed into the room, followed by the nurse. "Remarkable. He's awake after all!" The man cleared his throat and smiled. "Hello. I am your doctor and I bet you have lots of questions and your most likely thirsty." The nurse walked from behind the doctor and handed Naruto a cup of cold water. Naruto sat up and drunk it greedily, then turned to his doctor. "Hey. How long have I've been here Doc?" The doctor frowned at this.

"Well...over about four months-"

"What?!"

"And maybe a week in a half."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry! Don't worry!-"

"Are you crazy?! I probably lost my apartment for not paying my rent AND am failing school by now!" Naruto gripped his hair, feeling the urge to punch somebody. "Calm down Uzumaki-san. None of that as happened. Some friends of yours said you might react like this. So, they have been paying your rent and have talked to the principal of your school. If I remember correctly, you would have had to take summer school or night classes if you didn't wake up before the summer hit." Naruto groaned again, now feeling the urge to bash his head in the wall. The thought of night school killed him, the thought of summer school nearly made him want to go back into coma. "Well. Since you are awake, I had the receptionist call up your friends. They are most likely on their way."

Naruto nodded, sighing in relief. He had such great friends. If it weren't for them, he'd most likely be on the streets with huge medical bills hunting him down. Wait, I would he be able to pay off the bills anyway!? Sure he had a job, but it only lasted for four months and payed in a total of 30,000 dollars. But that would only cover the room. That wouldn't cover the medicine, surgery, food, doctor, etc! He was looking at a 100,000 dollar medical bill! He groaned again, closing his eyes, trying to think of the many jobs he'd have to take on after he was released. He might even have to job out of school for a few months....or years. He didn't really know.

Naruto looked back to the window and sighed softly. Winter had passed. So he missed a lot of things then. He must have missed so many good memories and birthdays. It was getting hot, that must have meant it was near summer and schools would be closed in a month or two. Naruto's eyes darted back to the bed where he lied. He wondered and wondered. Then a unclear memory rose into his mind. He remembered. He didn't know how, but he did. Once in awhile, it was at if someone was at his side, holding his hand in a pleading way, wanting him to awake. He did everything in his power, almost unconsciously, tried to return the feeling. Begging the other to help him awake. Begging the other to not live his side. Begging the other to be there when he woke.

Sadly, the presence was no longer around.

'I wonder....who that was though.' Naruto's eyes fell on the hand that seemed to be held the most by the mystery person.

* * *

A telephone rang loudly. The ring echoed throughout the long halls of the mansion-like home. Itachi appeared from the room nearby, looking up from the small book in hand. His free hand reached out, grabbing the telephone and pulled it up to his ear. "Uchiha Residence. Uchiha Itachi speaking." Itachi listened to the excited ramble of the other person. His eyes lite up hearing the news being given to him. "Really? Thank you very much for telling this excellent news. We will be their in a few hours." Itachi gave his goodbyes and hung up. His eyes scanned the staircase with a smirk on his face. "Sasuke. Come down please." he stated, more in a demand.

The sound of a door opening was heard and soon were the sounds of feet against the carpeted floors. Sasuke appeared on the top of the stairwell, pouting. He glared down to his brother, annoyed of being interrupted from his activities. Itachi chuckled, closing his book. "Get dressed little brother. We are heading to the hospital today." Sasuke looked to his brother in confusion. They had already had their monthly visits to the hospital. This was unexpected. Itachi shook his head, finding it actually cute at his brother denseness. "Naruto-kun seemed to have awaken this morning. You do want to see him. Don't y-" Itachi paused, noticing his brother had disappeared. The sound of the closet door banging against the wall told him he was preparing to leave.

Itachi only gave a small smile as he went to the front door to put on his shoes.

* * *

Sakura sobbed as she hugged her friend. "Na-Na-NARUTO!!" Naruto choked at the strong grip and weakly patted the crying girl's back. "Do-don't cry, Sakura-ch-chan." Sakura disobeyed and cried harder into the boy's shoulder. Shikamaru released as sigh, muttering something about 'bothersome girls and their mood swings.' Sakura pulled away, rubbing her tears away. "Sorry. Its just....I thought you wouldn't wake up! Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai, and me have being coming to visit you every weekend, holiday, birthday-" Sakura continued to ramble on as tears began to form again. Shikamaru rubbed his temples, happy that he had no girlfriend if he would have to deal with all the emotions the girl was throwing out. Naruto nodded weakly, smiling nervously. Usually, after Sakura cried, she'd become a demon and throw out all her 'love and affection' in punches and kicks. He hoped he'd be spared this one time.

As Sakura continued her bawling, Shikamaru appeared to next to his friend's bed. "Well. You must be ready to get out of bed since you've been sleep quite awhile." Naruto nodded, grinning. "The nurse said I could be released in about a week. So, I will finally get away from this disgusting hospital food and be thrown into the arms of my love, Ramen!" Naruto sighed dreamily. Shikamaru shook his head at his friend's ways, but couldn't help but smile. It had been to long since he had to deal with his friend's stupidity. "Na-Naruto-kun!" Arms appeared around Naruto's neck for the second time today as the brunette cried into his chest. Naruto rubbed the young girl's back, trying to comfort her. "Hey Hinata-chan. Don't cry. I already have to deal with Sakura-chan's mood swings." Sakura glared. "And seeing you cry makes me feel sad." Hinata looked up to her friend, feeling her face heat up noticing how close she was to the boy is couldn't stop loving.

Naruto noticed. "Are you alright? Are you sick?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on the girl's forehead. But before he could even check the girl's temperature, Hinata fainted, falling to the floor with a dull thump. Naruto sweatdropped, looking down at the fainted girl. "Do I stink that bad?!" Naruto exclaimed, raising his arm and sniffing to rate his odor a number. Shikamaru and Sakura shook their head. They wondered how dense he was at times. "Ugh. I want a battthhhh." Naruto whined, flopping back down on his pillow. "The nurse did say she would be back for you so you could bathe. She'll be here after visiting hours are over." Naruto nodded at this information, relieved he would soon smell like 'clean' instead of 'dirt'.

"Well. Sorry about this, but I have to leave. If I'm late for work, I'll get fired..so troublesome." Shikamaru released a yawn, scratching his head. Naruto nodded. "I understand. Well, I'll see you later then." Shikamaru hoisted the Hyuga onto his back, he was the one who had driven her their in the first place. So he found it right to be the one to drop her off at home before he went to work. He turned back to Naruto. "I'll be back most likely the day after tomorrow. See ya." Shikamaru gave lazy wave and exited the room. Sakura, finally calming down, turned to Naruto with a weak smile. "I have to go as well. I am the student council vice president. We have a meeting today and I'll make sure to place in some plans for your 'welcome back' party at the school. Everyone misses you. Even your enemies!" Sakura remained silent for a moment. "I'm glad you're awake Naruto.....I really missed your presence." Naruto beamed brightly to the girl. "It seems everyone has! Looks like I'm not as annoying as you thought. Huh, Sakura-chan?" The pink haired laughed, shaking her head. "If only I had...." she paused and shook her head viciously. Naruto looked to the girl in concern, but was given a brighter smile than before.

"Nevermind! I gotta go! Sai most definitely will be here soon! So you better prepare for his mood swings. Later!" Sakura rushed out before the blond could questioned her strange behavior. He released a sigh. "Girls are weird." he mumbled.

-

Naruto stretched, sighing happily. He had finished his nice bath and smelt like pecans. The blond closed his eyes as he remembered the many who had come to visit him. Hinata had returned, apologizing for her short visit and chatted away with him, until she fainted for one of his bear hugs. After Hinata, Sai and Yamato appeared, acting as crazy as usual. Yamato continued to make up stories about his big adventures over the pass months as Sai denied them all and told him the actual 'adventures'. Hiding out from criminals really wasn't an adventure. More like a nightmare to Naruto. They would have stayed longer if Yamato hadn't broken the window of the door trying to react a move from one of their runs. They were soon kicked out.

Shockingly, Ino had come by, screeching at him for not video taping the months of him with Sasuke and the, as she called it, the fight for love. Her cat, Chouji, seemed to be the most affectioned one and gave him a friendly lick on the cheek and actually didn't try and bite him. Sadly, visiting hours had ended and Naruto was alone for the night. But, what did hurt him the most was that Sasuke had yet to come and visit him. Naruto sighed, looking out his window, watching the moon rise to its nearest peak. He wondered if something had happen to him. No one seem to want to bring up what or where he was. The thoughts rushed out of Naruto's mind as he feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he felt a warm hand caress his cheek in a soft manner. It felt nice. Like a mother's love was being poured into that single touch....or lover's love. Naruto opened his eyes, blinking. His eyes went directly to the clock on the other wall of the room. 11:15pm. The hand on his cheek froze as his eyes went to the person sitting next to him.

'Sasuke..?'

Sasuke removed his hand, placing it on his lap. He didn't know what to do now. He had begged for the blond to awake. When he finally did, he didn't know what his reaction should be. Should he try and apology for attacking him so senseless. Should he just stay frozen like he was now and wait for the one with the ability to actually talk, say something? He didn't know and this only made him feel even nervous. Before he could move, he was pulled into a warm embrace. He didn't know why, but he could feel tears coming from his eyes as he clung to the older male. He could clearly remember the last time he was held this way by Naruto. He could always feel loved and wanted during each embrace. Naruto grabbed the hat from off Sasuke's head and smiled. "So, you really are a cat, eh? You did always remind me of one." Sasuke's ears twitched as he pulled himself up, looking to Naruto in confusion.

Naruto chuckled, rubbing one the of furry ears which rewarded him with low purrs. "I thought you weren't coming to see me...I thought something had happened to you...." Naruto paused in his speaking and Sasuke noticed the flicker of sadness in the beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. Naruto's hand slowly run against the moisten cheeks. "Why are you crying? I should be the one crying...and I thought you were a tough little kitten." Sasuke glared, noticing the teasing manner. "There we go. This might sound weird, but I missed your glares as well." Sasuke shook his head at the him as he sat up, rubbing away the remaining tears from his face. "So Sasuke...what have you been doing? From the way you look, you've been pampered quite well." The brunette scoffed, looking at the magazine rack that seemed to be untouched. He reached over, moving a magazine out the way and pulling out a certain one. Naruto rose an eyebrow, taking the magazine and almost choked out his saliva. In bold prints were the words: **Uchihas found and reorganizing the Uchiha corporations around the world. **

"W-Wow. You became famous without me." Naruto placed on a fake pout.

"Actually, Naruto-kun, you are quite famous yourself. You are the hero who, apparently, recused us." Naruto watched as Itachi appeared from behind the curtain that separated the room. "Y-You?!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering why this man who had worked for Orochimaru wasn't in prison. Itachi smirked, crossing his arms. "No need to worry, Naruto-kun. I am not here to hurt you or Sasuke......I have changed and I am now Sasuke's legal guardian." Naruto frowned, not sure if he should believe in the man before him. He almost jumped when Sasuke walked over to his brother and glared at him, as if saying 'stop scaring him you idiot'. Itachi chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. If Sasuke was calm around him, then that must mean what he had said was true.

"Now. How is it being in the world of the living again?"

* * *

Days had passed on. Many of Naruto's classmates visited, so did many of his teachers and even a family member of his.

"Iruka-chan and me are getting married!"

"EH!?" Naruto was in shock.

"STOP LYING!" Iruka looked ready to die from embarrassment.

"But you said if I got you a ring-"

"I WAS JOKING!"

"How cruel of you." Kakashi sniffled, rubbing away a fake tear.

-

"I'm transferring out of Konoha and into Yochi Academy of Criminal Justice. Yamato-san wants me to become his partner during are little adventures." Sai stated, with a regular smile. Naruto nodded, dumbfounded. He always thought Sai would become a great artist and create the first 'gay only' gallery in Japan.

-

"I-I-I am go-going to move out soon and l-live with my cousin, Neji." Hinata stuttered out. Naruto sighed. "I'll miss you Hinata-chan. Make sure to come visit me!" A hug and a friendly kiss on the forehead later left Hinata unconscious on the floor again.

-

"I SAID I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!!"

"Please my sweet Iruka-chan?"

"NO!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

-

"Naruto."

"Y-Yes, baa-chan?"

WHACK

"OUCH!!"

"THAT'S FOR BEING STUPID AND ENDED UP IN THIS HOSPITAL!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

WHACK

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"FOR CALLING ME BAA-CHAN!"

-

"Oh and Yamato-san said that you owe him $200,000 for his services with the whole Snake thing."

Naruto felt like joining Hinata on the floor.

-

Yes, the days had been hectic. But they always ended up with Sasuke visit during the night hours. They'd chat, well..., Naruto would chat and would receive many punches to the head when he'd tug on Sasuke's tail. He had grown addicted to it when he first saw it up close. He hated that Sasuke had to hide it underneath his shirt when doctors or nurses would come around. But once they left, back to tugging and punches. Naruto was soon only one day away from being released from the dull room. But that day, was the day that Naruto both hoped for and both dreaded.

* * *

"They have no cable in here ya' know!? And they haven't asked me about how I'll pay my medical fees! I think something bad is gonna happen soon! I can feel it!" Sasuke shook his head as he ran his fingers through the silky blond hair. Naruto complained a lot when it came to hospitals and money. "Naruto-kun. Don't worry about your bills. I've already payed for each one. We were the ones who placed you in this hospital after all." Naruto looked to Itachi has if he were an angel. "I love you." Sasuke glared, tugging swiftly on the blond's hair. "Ouch! S-Sasuke! I was just kidding!! I love you more my adorable kitt-Ouch!" Itachi chuckled at the couple's way of showing affection. He jumped slightly, feeling a vibration in his pocket. He reached in, pulling out his cellphone and quickly answered it. "Hello. Uchiha Itachi speaking." Itachi's eyebrows scrunched together once he heard the caller. He looked back to the couple, making sure to go unnoticed as he exited the room.

"What is it now......I see........what?!....But we just can't......I see...........are you sure that we can't just come visit........really....are you positive?........I understand. I'll schedule a flight their as soon as possible.....alright. Thank you and goodbye." Itachi clicked the end button and sighed deeply. He knew this was an important matter...but to take his brother away from his most precious person.

'Please forgive me for the pain I will cause you Sasuke...and Naruto.'

* * *

"Itachi! There you are. I thought you were getting us some food. Guess I was wrong." Naruto sighed, muttering something about ramen. Itachi placed on a weak smile. "Naruto...Sasuke. I...have some bad news for you both." Both boys looked to the elder in question. Sasuke hoped it had nothing to do about Naruto's injuries. So did Naruto. "Well....I'm terribly sorry to say this. That was Affleck Landsled...he wants both Sasuke and I in Scotland immediately due to major problems with one of our largest corporations. It seems these problems won't take a few weeks time to fix....I'm sorry to say this, but tomorrow, Sasuke and I are packing up to move to Scotland and live in one of the Uchiha mansions that has already been fixed up for us to stay in." Naruto stared to Itachi, shocked and on the verge of rage. Sasuke was going to be taken away from him! And not just on the other side of Tokyo. But to a country that was no where near Japan!

Sasuke stared to Itachi, he looked to him as if he were being betrayed. He thought about staying in Tokyo, staying with Naruto. But, he knew his brother needed him. He may only be fifteen, but he had the brains of a genius. He was half the brains that help restore the corporations. "You can't!" Sasuke snapped out his thoughts, looking to Naruto. "You can't jsut take him away from me when I finally got him back!"

"Naruto-kun. I have every right. I am his guardian now." That shut Naruto up. That was true. Itachi was practically Sasuke's father now. He couldn't tell a father he couldn't have his child. But he didn't want to lose the love of his life. He wanted him to stay at his side. "C-Can't Sasuke stay with me?! I'm use to him staying with me anyway." Sasuke smiled weakly, moving away from Naruto and shook his head. Naruto looked to him in confusion. "Wha-what?" Itachi appeared at Sasuke's side. "Sasuke is needed as much as I am. He and I run the company together. You may think he justs sits around and waits for me to finish work, but he doesn't. He actually helps with the calculations of the profit received and lost, employment rates that need to be increased, and even with security at times...he is a important member." Sasuke bowed his head, keeping his tears from spilling

They remained quiet after that.

* * *

Naruto was released the next day and two days later, it was time for Sasuke and Itachi to leave for Scotland. Sasuke looked around the large airport. Shoes clicked against the floors. Children laughed, rushing pass to the windows to see airplanes take off. Businessmen chatted on their cellphones or typed on their laptops. Teens walked around, talking and buying items to just pass the time before their flights. Sasuke bit his lip, looking at the plane times and back to the entrance. Naruto had promise to come see them before they left. Their plane would be boarding in eleven minutes and Naruto was still nowhere in site.

"Calm down little brother. He'll be here." Sasuke jumped at the sudden voice and turned to his brother who was leaning against the board of the timetables of the planes. Sasuke nodded, sitting down on the hard bench and sighed. In nine, no, eight minutes, he'd be on a plane, off to Scotland. If he were lucky, he'd be able to come visit Naruto again. But he doubted it'd be anytime soon. He had a feeling Naruto knew this as well. Sasuke released a sigh, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his racing heart. The fear of not seeing Naruto before he left was getting to him. What if he didn't make it in time?

"S-Sorry I'm late!" A voice panted out. Sasuke snapped opened his eyes, looking up at his love. Naruto drank in as much oxygen as he could and finally stood straight. "Sooooo. I'm sorry guys! Traffic was crazy! Then they wouldn't let me in because I don't have a ticket. I mean! Hello! People come to say goodbye to their love ones all the time! I think they were just jealous they can't be a blue eyed, blond haired sexy beast." Itachi shook his head as Naruto's imaginary ego grew. Sasuke stood up and punched Naruto hard in the gut. Naruto choked, hugging his wounded stomach. "Owww. Sasuke. What was that for?" Naruto whined as the young Uchiha huffed and looked away. "Aww. Did I make you worry? I'm sorry." he hugged the young teen, grinning. "But you know. Worrying over someone means you love them a lot." Sasuke blushed, feeling his ears flatten against his skull underneath his cap.

_"Five minutes till boarding ends for plane #4533 to Scotland"_

"Wow. Time flies." Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a small necklace. "This was also the reason why I was late. I saw this at a shop and thought maybe you'd like it." The necklace was a silver color with a green leaf pendant. Sasuke was surprised to see that it wasn't a pendant, it was actually a locket. Naruto went around Sasuke and quickly slipped the necklace onto his neck. "Inside is a picture of me. So, you can remember how I look...if you don't come back soon.." Sasuke frowned. So many days would pass, then weeks, then months, maybe even years till he could return to see Naruto.

"Naruto. Why don't you come with us for awhile? We could easily pay for another ticket and you could stay with us." Naruto smiled at the offer. "I'd love to but I have to catch up with school and my job will be starting in a few days." Itachi nodded in understanding. "Well, I will try my hardest for Sasuke and I to visit you every two months."

_"Three minutes till boarding ends for plane #4533 to Scotland. Please head to gates now. Gates are closing.  
_

Sasuke flinched at the robotic voice's statement.

"Sasuke. We better start boarding." Itachi placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Sasuke nodded and turned to Naruto once again. He noticed that a change had occur. He had grown an inch, so he didn't feel as short as he did before when he met Naruto. Naruto smiled at the young Uchiha, hugging him one final time. Sasuke closed his eyes, hugging back. He could feel love surrounding him. Like he always did when they embraced. "I'll miss you Sasuke. I'll make sure to send you many letters and call you everyday." Naruto leaned down, placing a light kiss on the boy's forehead. He desperately wanted to kiss those pink lips, but with so many people around, including security, he didn't want to look like a pedophile and get arrested because of the stupid laws.

_"One minute till boarding ends for plane #4533 to Scotland. Gates are now beginning to close. Please head to gates now."_

Naruto watched as the two walked to the ticket booth, heading over their tickets and entering the gates of the plane. Sasuke looked back, to get on final look at his love. Naruto grinned weakly, waving slightly. Sasuke nodded and disappeared from view once the two turned the corner of the tunnel. Naruto released a sigh as tears spilled down his cheeks. He hadn't wanted Sasuke to see him cry. It would have made the goodbyes tougher to bid. Naruto turned and headed in the direction of the exit. He knew now. He had to get his life back on track and place Sasuke to the side for the time being.

Better said then done....

* * *

_Days later_

Sasuke sat on his bed. He looked around the spacious room and released a sigh. He still wasn't use to Scotland, but he knew he would settle in fine. He reached on his side, picking up and notebook and pen. He looked at the many blank lines of the fresh page. He didn't know what to write. In Naruto's last letter, he had told him he was doing okay with summer school and he was just starting work. Sasuke wondered what he should send this time. Maybe something about his new jobs and how the city of Iri was improving slowly. Maybe about how he started growing in height again and about how his birthday was coming up soon.

He didn't know what to write yet, but he did know how to start out the letter. Just like every other.

_Dear Naruto,_

_-_

_-  
_

Fin.

* * *

Shounen-Ai's note: This took me at least two days to do! I hope you guys liked it. I was to lazy to reread it, so I hope their aren't any spelling errors. I also hoped the ending was to all your satisfaction. I can't believe this story is completed. This is my first every chapt-story that I actually completed! I am very proud of myself right now and I deserve a reward! I hope we have popsicles left...anyway! Please review and tell me your thoughts!

Bye for now!


	14. Author Note QUIZ IS CLOSED

Hello all!

I bet you all are surprise to hear from me after so long. Well I have some important news and am in need of help.

Sincerely, Sasuke: Chapter 1, is ready to be posted up. That's the good news of this note.

The bad news is that I'm not really faithfully in it. To me, it seems really exciting. But I have a feeling others will think differently.

So in order to calm my fears, I'd like some to help. I believe a few had volunteered once to be my Beta, but sadly I forgot who they were.

So I would like a least five people to read the chapter and give me a review on it by PMing me.

To do this fairly, I will hold a small quiz. First five people to get it right will be the first five to read the chapter.

Bye for now!

- Shounen-Ai

**Question: What is my current favorite manga? (A hint: Check around my profile.)**

**A: Naruto**

**B: Wolf's Rain  
**

**C: +Anima**

**D: All the Above.  
**


End file.
